Captiva
by Sleepy.mandragora
Summary: Hermione Granger cae en manos de los mortifagos en una de sus visitas a Hogwarts. Parece no tener ningun tipo de informacion que les sirva, pero saben que La Orden va a intentar rescatarla. Cuando Greyback la quiere para el Draco interfiere, su intencion es parar algo para lo que el no firmo, pero ahora tiene a Granger encerrada en su dormitorio por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.
1. Chapter 1: What's up?

_n/a: Todos los derechos reservados para la mente maestra que es J.K. Rowling_

 **Capitulo 1**

 _"El lugar mas oscuro del infierno esta reservado para aquellos que se mantienen neutrales en tiempo de crisis"_

La sala estaba completamente helada. El hogar a leña estaba encendido, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir una corriente helada recorrerme el cuerpo. Era una noche normal, en un lugar normal, con la gente de siempre. La sala de conferencias de la mansión Malfoy con todas las caras que formaban el círculo de los más prominentes mortífagos. Mi padre estaba a mi derecha y mi madre a mi izquierda, enfrente se encontraba sentada mi tía junto con Rodolphus Lestrange, los Carrow a su lado y luego los Crabbe. En una punta estaba el actual ministro de la magia y en la otra, por supuesto, el señor tenebroso. Más rostros llenaban el ambiente, pero no eran precisamente mi gente favorita así que prefería ignorarlos en la mayor medida posible.

La razón por la que estaban todos congregados era para debatir el nuevo plan de acción. Hogwarts estaba por caer y los mortífagos lo querían por sobre todas las cosas. El ministerio ya era nuestro, al igual que Gringotts y las calles de Londres, lo único que faltaba era el colegio. La odiosa vieja cabeza de Gryffindor había puesto una buena pelea, junto con el enano y la monstruosidad que era el medio gigante que nos hacia trabajar con los mas horrificos animales años atrás, pero hasta ellos sabían que no les quedaba mucho. Lord Voldemort había ido tomando profesor a profesor, alumno por alumno, estaban indefensos, no iba a hacer falta ni la mitad del ejercito para hacernos con la institución, lo único que faltaba ser delimitada era la fecha en que lo llevaríamos a cabo.

"¡Mañana mi señor! ¡Déjeme ir y conseguirle Hogwarts!" pidió mi tía con su usual voz aguda y la mirada de demente que poseía. Su ánimo estaba siempre alto, sabia que íbamos ganando y se sentía increíblemente poderosa.

"Bellatrix, aprecio tu entusiasmo inmensamente querida, pero necesitamos organizarnos un poco mejor" hablo el señor tenebroso con calma mientras le daba una sonrisa que francamente era mas perturbadora que calida. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca iba a ser algo cotidiano el compartir la mesa con un hombre que tenia mas parecido con una serpiente que con un humano. Calvo, blanco, con dos hendiduras por nariz y labios tan finos que parecían no existir.

"si, si, por supuesto mi señor, lo que usted diga mi señor" en esa mesa todos eran devotos, pero nadie cumplía el papel como Bellatrix Lestrange.

"¿Ha vuelto Colagusano, Rabastan?" pregunto Voldemort con cierta impaciencia.

"Recién ha entrado mi señor, y no sabe lo que trajo con el, oh mi señor, estará tan feliz, ya vera, ya vera" el entusiasmo en el hermano de Rodolphus era palpable y todos en la mesa se sentaron erectos, ansiosos por saber que había pasado. Lo cierto era que los hermanos Lestrange no estaban en buenos términos con el Señor Tenebroso, ambos habían fallado la última misión en la que se habían enfrentado con la Orden y no habían conseguido atrapar al escurridizo de Potter. Lo irritante era saber lo inepto que era como mago el cara cortada, pero aun así, cada vez que estábamos cerca de atraparlo lograba escaparse. La ultima ocasión se había sacrificado nuestro ex profesor de Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras, el hombre lobo, y así la guerra se seguía estirando y estirando…

"Has conseguido captar mi interés querido Rabastan, ¿Podrías compartir de que se trata? Un adelanto tal vez, ya sabes que la paciencia no es lo mío" Y claro que no lo era, nunca había visto a nadie tan rápido para pronuncia _Avada Kedavra_ como lo era el Señor de las Tinieblas.

"La atrapamos señor, estaba en el bosque prohibido corriendo a toda velocidad cuando Colagusano la vio y le lanzo un _Petrificus Totalus_ acertando y ahora la tenemos aquí, para usted" No dijo ningún nombre, pero no necesitaba que lo dijeran, a una sola mujer podían referirse sin nombre ni apellido y aun así comunicar la importancia que tenia. La desagradable sangre sucia que jamás dejaba el lado de Potter.

Hermione Granger.

"¿Granger?" el nombre escapo mis labios antes de poder detenerlo. Lo cierto era que del trío de hojalata, la sangre impura parecía la más pensante. Mis apuestas estaban en que la bola roja que seguía al huérfano inmortal iba a ser el primero en caer. Salazar Slytherin sabia el tiempo que hacia que esperaba tener a Weasley en una reunión así, a merced de todos, como un cordero en camino al matadero.

"¡Estupido Malfoy! ¡Una sorpresa maldita sea, dije que era una sorpresa!" grito Rabastan con asco. Un gran hombre…

"¿tu crees, Draco? ¿La señorita Granger no es increíblemente inteligente a pesar de su asqueroso origen?" mi espalda se tenso mientras pasaba de mirar de una punta de la mesa a la otra. Los ojos de serpiente estaban fijos en mí, mientras que Nagini avanzaba por la superficie de madera en dirección a mi asiento. ¡Viva, viva Slytherin! Pero esa serpiente me causaba pánico. Era inmensa, malévola y respondía al hombre más cruel que el mundo mágico había sabido conocer.

"¡Señor, mi señor, para usted!" exclamo Colagusano en lo que levitaba un cuerpo hacia el centro de la mesa. Todas las cabezas se elevaron y los ojos de los comensales se focalizaron en nadie más ni nadie menos que Hermione Granger. Su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra, con pequeños cortes esparcidos por sus mejillas y frente, llevaba puesta una estupida campera rosa de lana y un horrendo jean muggle. El pelo enorme e inflado que había sabido causarle pesadillas a la mitad de la escuela estaba peor que nunca, con ramas y hojas enredadas en este. ¿Cómo había sido ella? No lo podía entender. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. La muy maldita sangre sucia estaba aterrada. Tenía sus razones, aunque honestamente, era la primera vez que no tenia ni idea que iba a pasar con el prisionero. Generalmente no duraban mucho y el señor tenebroso los mataba en el acto, pero Granger era una fuente invaluable de conocimiento. Era el más importante prisionero que habíamos tenido hasta el momento. Si alguien sabia que era de Potter, de la orden, las ubicaciones de las casas de seguridad, los planes de acción, etc., era el tercio del trío cobrizo que flotaba por sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes.

"Draco…" ¿Por qué decía mi nombre? ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Pensaba que la iba a ayudar? No podría ni aunque quisiera, cosa que no quería, en lo más mínimo. No la odiaba tanto como a Potter o a su zanahoria secuaz, pero estaba cerca.

"Mira Malfoy parece que tu amiga te esta pidiendo ayuda" se rió el inoperante de Dolohov. Era sin lugar a dudas el mortifago que peor me caía.

"No es momento de bromas, mi querido Antonin, este es el momento en que todo cambia" susurro Voldemort mientras se ponía de pie. Su figura era esbelta e increíblemente alta. Se podía ver la alegría en los ojos rojos y se parecía bastante a una sensación de victoria. "Buenas noches señorita Granger, sea bienvenida a nuestra humilde reunión" ¿Era enserio? Nunca le había hablado directamente a nadie de los que eran llevados a las reuniones, eso ya demostraba lo diferente de esta última captura.

"Muchas gracias Tom, me encuentro encantada de asistir" ¿estaba loca? No… retiro esa pregunta, siempre había sabido que estaba loca, pero nunca a semejante nivel.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al señor de las Tinieblas, asquerosa sangre sucia?!" salto mi tía de su asiento, horrorizada, varita en mano e ira resplandeciente en todo el rostro "¡Crucio!" enseguida los gritos de Granger llenaron la habitación. Aun en el aire se retorcía del dolor.

"es suficiente Bellatrix" le informo Voldemort con determinación pero con calidez a mi tía, la cual asintió y volvió a tomar asiento mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en la prisionera casi desafiándola a que vuelva a hacer un comentario semejante.

"mis invitados son bastante sensibles señorita Granger, le recomiendo que hable con cuidado, la próxima vez tal vez no me escuchen y continúen con las maldiciones" esta vez no salio ningún insulto, ni ninguna declaración kamikaze de la garganta de la mascota de Potter. "Ahora que estas presente… me pregunto como te podremos integrar a la fiesta" no la iban a matar, no tendría ningún sentido, pero tampoco podía pensar en que le iban a hacer. Lo más probable era que la encerraran en las mazmorras, la mantuvieran ahí sin comer, solo con agua ocasionalmente hasta que se rindiera y soltara lo que fuera que quisiéramos saber.

"si me permite hacer una sugerencia Lord Voldemort" la voz le salio rasposa después de los gritos que le había causado soltar la maldición Cruciatus

"Por supuesto, por supuesto"

"Máteme, porque no importa lo que haga, jamás voy a decirle nada, absolutamente nada. Tampoco va a poder usar legeremancia para hacerse con una información que no existe en mi cabeza. No sirvo de nada, soy solo una cáscara" ¿seria eso posible? ¿Qué la mantuvieran en la oscuridad por si la atrapaban? Tal vez Granger era mas estupida de lo que parecía y todos sus amiguitos sabían que estaba destinada a terminar flotando sobre la cabeza de los mas reconocidos mortífagos.

"Pero vera señorita Granger, eso seria el camino fácil y a mi no me gustan las cosas fáciles" en eso estaba diciendo la verdad el señor tenebroso. "puede que no tenga ninguna información pero… ¡Draco!" mi rostro volteo rápidamente a mirar a Voldemort que parecía estar particularmente inclinado a dirigirme la palabra esa noche.

"¿si, señor?"

"¿Tu crees que Potter y el resto de la orden intentaran recuperarla?"

"sin lugar a dudas" eran estupidos Gryffindor después de todo. Insistían en cosas nefastas como el honor. Iba a ser la peor decisión que podían tomar, pero yo sabia que la iban a tomar.

"Ve, señorita Granger, si me es de uso. Cuando vengan por usted vamos a estar esperándolos."

"¡No van a venir por mi! ¡No van a hacerlo, Harry sabe que no es lo que tiene hacer y no va a venir!" chillo la estupida sangre sucia, quien parecía tener la cabeza roja después de minutos y minutos colgando boca abajo.

"mientras esperamos que vengan vamos a prepararle una cómoda habitación en el sótano." Una risa unánime salio de todos los que estábamos presentes. El sótano era oscuro, frío, húmedo y lleno de ratas. En un invierno frío como era ese, iban a tener que ir a revisar que no muriera congelada.

"Permiso de hablar señor" levanto la mano el bruto de Fenrir Greyback, alto y musculoso con el pelo tan horrendo como el de Granger, solo que gris. Era lo más asqueroso que podías tener en la cercanía, ya que apestaba a sudor y mugre.

"Adelante" le permitió Voldemort.

"Tal vez puede esperar encerrada en mi habitación a sus amiguitos, se que me puede ser de uso" nadie en todo ese lugar era tan desagradable como Greyback. Nunca supe si iba de la mano de ser un licántropo, pero lo cierto era que Lupin nunca había parecido tener ese instinto de perro mal domesticado.

"Por supuesto Fenrir, entretienete" ¡¿Qué?! El matar, el torturar, ya había aceptado que era parte de lo involucraba ser un mortifago, pero eso, lo que proponía el maldito hombre lobo, yo nunca había firmado para eso.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No, no, no!" por primera vez desde que la habían llevado a la habitación Granger perdió el control. De sus ojos caían lágrimas que sonaban como 'plop' cuando chocaban con la superficie de madera, su cuerpo se retorcía como si pudiera escapar de alguna manera y los gritos eran agudos, de completa histeria.

"Nos vamos a divertir princesa, no te preocupes que no vas a tener que moverte de la cama, aunque tampoco vas a poder ni aunque quieras" Greyback le hablo antes de hacerle una asquerosa caricia en la mejilla. Yo no lo tenía al lado y aun así podía sentir el hedor que provenía de su persona. Granger no me caía bien, estaba bastante seguro que la detestaba, pero eso era demasiado de ver incluso para mi.

"Madre, hay que hacer algo" pedí a mi mamá en un susurro. Podía ver que a ella tampoco le hacia mucha gracia la situación.

"silencio Draco, el señor tenebroso tomo una decisión y hay que respetarla" nuestros murmullos apenas se escuchaban con todos los gritos que surgían de la garganta de Granger y la risa que causaba en la mayoría de los comensales presentes.

"¡No me toques! ¡No! ¡No me toques!" era como escuchar a un disco rayado.

"¡Señor!" una vez mas las palabras escaparon mi boca antes de que pueda frenarlas. Esa definitivamente no era mi noche.

"Si, Draco" hablo impacientemente Voldemort en lo que interrumpía su partida de la habitación.

"Yo la quiero. La asquerosa sangre sucia siempre pensó que éramos iguales, es mi momento de demostrarle porque somos superiores y ella es una aberración de la naturaleza. Déjemela a mi" no esperaba que me eligiera por sobre Greyback, el maldito perro rabioso es casi tan devoto como mi tía.

"De acuerdo. Fenrir, lo siento, Draco tiene que demostrar algo. La próxima es tuya querido" los ojos del estupido hombre lobo se clavaron en los míos, llenos de ira y desprecio. El sentimiento era mutuo. "Colagusano, ven comigo, es momento de que recibas tu premio"

"tu vienes conmigo Granger" la deje caer con fuerza contra la mesa, escuchando un agudo sollozo mientras intentaba sentarse. Con el suave movimiento de mi muñeca las manos de la secuaz de Potter estaban atadas, solo restó tomarla del pelo y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación en dirección a mi dormitorio.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Granger?_

 _n/a: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Es sumamente cortito pero me parecio que era apropiado terminarlo ahi. Los proximos son considerablemente mas largos. Espero que me dejen su opinion para saber si les gusta o no._

 _Saludos,_


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Where You Walk

_n/a: Todos los derechos reservados para la mente maestra que es J.K. Rowling_

 **Capitulo 2**

"El camino al infierno esta empedrado con buenas intenciones"

Los sollozos que salían de la garganta de Granger fueron la banda sonora desde la sala donde estábamos reunidos hasta que alcanzamos mi dormitorio.

"¡Silencio! Ya te dije que no soporto mas esos chillidos de laucha que estas soltando, Granger" ¿No entendía? La había salvado, en mayor o menor medida le había hecho un favor. Lo que no sabia ahora era como continuar con la situación. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Dónde la iba a meter? No me interesaba tocarla de ninguna forma o manera, no tenia ningún plan de ponerme a conversar con ella, simplemente quería que desapareciera de mi vida, que la metieran en algún calabozo de la mansión donde no tuviera que cruzármela.

"¡Deja de tirarme el pelo entonces!" ¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarme así?

"Agradece que no estoy tirando a tu completa persona del techo del lugar directo al pavimento" murmure con bronca en lo que alcanzábamos mi habitación. Era la misma que había tenido toda la vida: amplia, decorada en tonos grises y verdes. Pegada contra la pared, en el centro de la habitación, se ubicaba una cama grande, de madera oscura y con postes, en un costado había un viejo escritorio lleno de pergaminos y anotaciones que probablemente ya no me servían para nada y por ultimo un ropero inmenso de patas curvas que solía ser de mi abuelo. No era tan ostentoso como el de mis padres, quienes parecían encontrar más y más cosas para poner dentro de su dormitorio.

"Lo prefiero" esta vez murmuro ella antes de que la tire del cabello directo a la habitación, donde cayo sobre la alfombra verde que descansaba en el centro del piso de piedra.

"Que quede claro una cosa, no me importa lo que preferís ni lo que no preferís, no me importa nada que concierne a tu persona, lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de mi vista" solté prácticamente sin pensar. ¿Y quien iba a decir que la mejor captura que habíamos hecho los mortífagos iba a ser mi mayor dolor en el trasero?

"el sentimiento es mutuo" la escuche decir mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. "¿No es que me querías enseñar una lección ¡oh maravilloso ser de sangre pura!?" claramente la sangre sucia era tan estupida como siempre había sospechado. Parecía que no era capaz de percibir que esto no era uno de los pasillos de la escuela, y que si hacia algo fuera de lugar iba a terminar con menos puntos para mi casa y detención…

"escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, desagradable imitación de una bruja, no se te ocurra volver a hablar en ese tono cuando te dirigís a mi porque cuando tus amigos por fin lleguen a por ti vas a esperarlos sin varias partes de tu cuerpo todavía pegadas a este" estaba furioso y también estaba determinado, donde estábamos no era un juego en lo mas mínimo. Era la vida real, era la guerra.

"Se que no eres capaz Malfoy, eres una patética excusa de mortífago, mucha parla y poca acción" Ni siquiera lo pensé, la vi ahí parada, con ese aire soberbio y de superada que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados… estaba loca si pensaba que me conocía.

"¡Crucio!" el cuerpo de esta cayo al piso enseguida con un fuerte golpe. Estruendosas olas de gritos llenaban el ambiente mientras la veía retorcerse. Mi mano sujetaba la varita con la mayor de las determinaciones, iba a aprender le guste o no.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡basta! ¡No, no, no!" gritos, sollozos, chillidos agudos. Todo salía del cuerpo de Granger que claramente estaba en excesivo dolor. Moví la varita en otra dirección y de pronto lo único que se escuchaba era silencio y mi respiración agitada.

"Nunca mas Granger, que quede claro" esta vez no dijo nada y solo se quedo en el piso descansando en posición fetal.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Parecía la pregunta que no podía sacarme la cabeza. Genuinamente no tenia idea. Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada, tal vez con Greyback hasta hubiera tenido mejor destino que conmigo, después de todo en pocos minutos de haber llegado a mi habitación había usado una maldición imperdonable en ella. No me agradaba la idea, pero tampoco me daba pena, hacia mucho tiempo había aprendido que tenía que hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Si tan solo tuviera un espacio donde esconderla hasta que el señor tenebroso la reclamara de vuelta. Mis ojos divisaron la habitación hasta posarse en el viejo ropero. Claramente no iba a entrar ahí, pero si tan solo pudiera expandirlo…

Con varita en mano abri la puerta y levite toda la ropa fuera de este hasta dejarla sobre la cama. Había un hechizo para lo que estaba buscando, pero no recordaba como era. Cubiculum…

"¡Maldita sea!" ¿Cómo podía ser que no me acordara? Tal vez tenia que ver con el hecho de que jamás lo había usado… No podía ir a preguntarle a los mortífagos como era porque iban a saber que no tenía planeado hacerle las cosas que el asqueroso hombre lobo había planeado hacer y se la iban a llevar. Granger… la estupida sangre sucia sabia siempre todo cuando tomábamos hechizos en Hogwarts y tenia las mejores notas en transformaciones. "¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?" parecía dormida. Su cara estaba inundada por una expresión de dolor, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y la respiración apenas si se sentía. "¡Granger!" apoye mi mano en su hombro y lo sacudí repetidas veces. "¿me escuchas?" los horrendos ojos marrones que habían sabido darme pesadillas en el pasado se abrieron lentamente hasta posarse en los míos "necesito que me digas cual es el hechizo para hacer aparecer un dormitorio" una vez mas lo ojos empezaron a cerrársele. Eran notorios los sacudones esporádicos que tenía su cuerpo.

Genial… ahora resultaba que estaba débil y yo la terminaba matando. Divino final para mí: Draco Malfoy fue ejecutado por el señor tenebroso después de haber matado a la estupida sangre sucia y encima por error.

 _PNDEP: Probablemente nunca descanse en paz._

"No, no te duermas, o desmayes o lo que sea que estés haciendo… préstame atención. Necesito el nombre del hechizo"

"Cubiculum ap…" ¡No, maldita sea! Háblame que una vez que te meta ahí me olvido que existís.

"Granger, termina de decirlo" los ojos de ella se abrieron una vez mas. Estaban hinchados y vidriosos, lo cual contrastaba con toda la mugre pegada a su cara y el estado de su pelo.

"appareant" murmuro finalmente. Me levante de la posición agachada en la que estaba y me pare frente a frente con el ropero ahora vacío.

"Cubiculum Appareant" enseguida el fondo desaparecio dando lugar a una pequeña habitación con una cama individual, una mesa de luz enclenque y un techo en tan malas condiciones que probablemente se cayera sobre Granger en la mitad de la noche.

Ahora necesitaba que caminara ahí dentro. Sabia que no iba a suceder, la sangre sucia estaba en otro universo. Tenia dos opciones o dejarla ahí tirada hasta que se despertara y pudiera caminar por si misma o simplemente la llevaba hasta ahí para no verla mas. Levitarla no era una opción, la entrada era pequeña y maniobrarla iba a ser más trabajo que intentar quitarle el hedor corporal a Fenrir Greyback.

"¡Mierda! ¿Para que me metí en esto digo yo…?" rápidamente pase una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por debajo de la espalda y la levante de la alfombra. En sucesivos pasos estábamos dentro de su nueva habitación, la tire en la cama y le saque las ataduras de las manos, no parecía un gran riesgo para mi seguridad como para tenerla restringida. No pude evitar quedarme ahí, un segundo, mirando a aquella estupida bruja que siempre me había hecho la vida tan imposible. La despreciaba como despreciaba a poca gente, pero aun así sentía pena por lo que sabia que le iba a terminar pasando.

 _000_

"¡Draco!" el grito susurrado que sonó detrás de mí mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con la biblioteca, podía pertenecer a una sola persona.

"Madre" salude con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verla.

"No te atrevas a hacerte el simpático ¿en que estabas pensando?"

"No estoy seguro a que te referís cu-" me interrumpió rápidamente. Narcissa Malfoy es una gran mujer y no lo digo porque sea su hijo, simplemente lo es. Paciente, calida, inteligente y determinada. No es una persona, sin embargo, con la que uno quiera tener un entredicho, jamás saldrás ganando.

"¡niño tonto!" chillo molesta "esto no es un juego Draco. Un paso en falso y lo pagas con tu vida"

"no podía dejar que el imbecil de Greyback… eso es demasiado" por primera vez la vi calmarse. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras estaban concentrados directamente en los míos. "perdón madre"

"no quiero que me pidas perdón, hijo. Me enorgullece lo que hiciste y porque lo hiciste" asentí "pero no importa cuan correcto sea lo que hagas, aun así siempre voy a elegir tener a mi hijo conmigo. No me hagas tener que hacer locuras para salvarte… por favor no Draco" asentí nuevamente. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a mi mamá.

"¡Malfoy!" sonó una voz grave y rasposa detrás de mí. Voltee para ver a Greyback junto con Dolohov avanzando hacia donde me encontraba parado.

"ve madre, después hablamos" le pedí girando el rostro para verla a los ojos. Esta se agacho a darme un beso en la frente y volvió a avanzar en la dirección en la que había venido.

"¿pidiéndole ayuda a tu mami?" pregunto el horroroso hombre lobo mientras extendía su rostro hasta posarlo al lado de mi cuello y olfateaba. "no siento olor a la asquerosa sangre sucia. ¿Qué estas haciendo que no la estas disfrutando? Te cagaste a mi después de todo, has que valga la pena" las palabras salían como una amenaza. No había ningún tipo de duda al respecto.

"debe ser lindo ser tan malcriado, ¿eh?" soltó Dolohov mirándome fijamente con claro desprecio.

"no sabría decirlo, te puedo explicar que se siente triunfar en la vida. Tengo que empezar desde muy el principio para ustedes amigos, así que lo dejamos para otro día. Ahora si me disculpan…" intente avanzar antes de que la mano del maloliente perro rabioso chocara contra mi pecho haciéndome retroceder varios pasos.

"estupido Malfoy, cuidado con lo que haces, el señor tenebroso podrá comprarse tu personaje pero nosotros no. Un error y estas fuera"

"Dolohov tu envidia brilla como la piel grasosa de nuestro querido Fenrir. Yo les aconsejo, mis estimados compañeros, que se concentren en su propia vida y destino porque en ambos están dejando mucho que desear. Ahora si me disculpan me gustaría continuar avanzando, y deben saber que no tengo ninguna intención en dejar que me pongas tus estupidas pezuñas encima nuevamente." avance dejando a ambos hombres detrás. Sabia que tenia que andar con cuidado, no era precisamente el mortífago mas querido dentro del lugar.

 _000_

"Bellatrix, querida, lo que has estado esperando ha llegado. Consígueme Hogwarts y estaré por siempre agradecido" hablo el señor de las tinieblas con su usual voz fría y aterciopelada.

"¡Oh mi señor! Prometo no fallarle, mi señor, lo prometo" mi tía paso a pararse sobre la silla mientras todo su cuerpo se extendía hacia delante como si quisiera acercarse lo mas posible a Lord Voldemort. Jamás iba a entender porque querría eso, yo quería todo lo contrario, que el gran señor tenebroso estuviera lo mas lejos posible. Lo suficiente para tener que usar lechuzas cuando quisiéramos hablar.

"Se que no lo harás." Todos en la sala de conferencias estaban ansiosos. Quien mas fuera iba a ganar puntos a favor dentro de la jerarquía de los mortífagos.

"¿Puedo acompañarla, mi señor?" pregunto mi padre a mi derecha.

"Lucius… si tan solo fueras de confianza…" nadie estaba en peores términos con el señor de las tinieblas que mi padre, la única razón por la que seguía perteneciendo tenia que ver con la mansión y el dinero que proveía para la causa de la oscuridad "Draco, tu encabezaras la misión con Bella" no era mi idea, pero enseguida asentí con entusiasmo.

"Muchas gracias por dejarme ir, señor. No le fallare."

"Se que no querido, no eres nada como tu padre"

"¿Quién mas ira, mi gran señor?" pregunto el señor Crabbe con nerviosismo.

"Rabastan, Greyback, Dolohov, Macnair, Rowle y los queridos Alecto y Amycus. Lleven a los que necesiten. Confío en ustedes. Les recomiendo que no fallen una vez mas" no estaba seguro que pasaría si fallábamos pero no quería averiguarlo. "Liberen la sala" enseguida todos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a avanzar en dirección a la puerta de salida. "Draco ¿podrías quedarte un momento?" ¡Mierda! No me hacia ninguna gracia la idea.

"Por supuesto mi señor" asentí permaneciendo parado al lado de mi silla. En solo unos minutos el lugar estaba vacío, sólo Voldemort y yo ahí parados. El ambiente parecía mas frío de lo normal y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba sintiendo el efecto del pánico recorrerme la sangre de una punta de mi cuerpo a la otra, pero lo único que podía pensar era en no dejar que se notara.

"Cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo con la sangre sucia de Potter?" horrible. Quiero que se la lleve lejos de mí.

"Esta en mi habitación, mi señor" este asintió.

"Lo se, lo se. Verás… el entretenimiento no es gratuito. Estoy inclinado a creer que tu ya sabes esto."

"Por supuesto, señor" ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quería decir?!

"Tu precio es conseguirme información. No me importa como, solo quiero que vengas a mí con datos e información. Cuanto antes, Draco." asentí vehementemente.

"Como usted diga, mi señor, como usted diga" ya sonaba como mi tía.

"Excelente. Espero hablar pronto contigo, Draco" con un gesto de su mano me indico que podía retirarme, lo cual hice, inmediatamente. Ahora resultaba que iba a tener que interactuar con Granger después de todo. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo, jamás interferiría en situaciones que no me concernían.

n/a: Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecerles por sus comentarios y el apoyo en general. Cuando subi el primer capitulo no sabia como lo recibirian y me puso muy feliz el entusiasmo que mostraron. Espero este tambien les haya gustado. Si tienen un ratito haganmelo saber.

Saludos,


	3. Chapter 3: Live and Let Die

_n/a: Todos los derechos reservados para la mente maestra que es J.K. Rowling_

 **Capitulo 3**

 _"_ _La muerte puede consistir en ir perdiendo la costumbre de vivir."_

El polvo entrando por mi nariz era dominante. Lo único que podía hacer era sentirlo en todos lados: en la boca, en la garganta, incluso en mis pulmones. Mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas sobre la dura superficie de piedra que eran los pasillos del tercer piso. Las palmas de mis manos tenían decenas, tal vez centenas, de pequeñas piedras clavándose directamente en la piel.

"¡Levántate Malfoy, maldita sea!" escuche la voz de alguien decir mientras pasaba corriendo a mi lado. Intente ver entre todo el caos que me rodeaba. Parecía que mi tía estaba unos metros delante de mí peleando con la más pequeña de los Weasley, en el piso de abajo estaba Greyback arrinconando a un Hufflepuff dos años mas chico que nosotros. Estábamos ganando, ellos no eran ni la mitad de los que éramos nosotros.

Mis manos hicieron fuerza sobre el suelo y lentamente me puse de pie. No había logrado ver quien me había dado, pero había sido solo un hechizo aturdidor. Estupidos héroes de la luz, si fueran inteligentes sabrían que estábamos en guerra ¿de que servia aturdirme cuando iba a ponerme de pie tiempo después? ¿Cómo podían dejarnos vivir cuando era probable que después matáramos a los suyos? Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer y aprender a vivir con el resultado.

"¡Expelliarmus!" escuche el hechizo mucho antes de ver de donde venia. Me dio en el centro de la espalda y antes de poder reaccionar mi varita había volado lejos de mi mano y cerca de los pies de mi tía. Mi cuerpo entero volteo para ver quien estaba ahí, apenas si se veía, el polvo, junto con el aire, era cada vez mas caliente y cada vez me dejaba concentrar menos. Sentía que si me quedaba mucho tiempo mas ahí iba a vomitar, o tal vez desvanecerme, también sabia que ninguna de esas dos cosas era una opción si quería seguir con vida y con mi gente.

"¿Potter eres tu? Suena como el único hechizo que sabes hacer" ¿Quién estaba ahí? Definitivamente era alto, pero parecía más fornido que el bobo niño del rayo.

"Tu quisieras Malfoy. Puede que Harry tenga principios pero yo te prometo que si no liberas a Hermione, tu vida termina en este momento" esa voz de bruto pertenecía pura y exclusivamente a la bola naranja radioactiva que era el homo erectus de Weasley. ¿Cómo pretendía que liberara a la estupida sangre sucia del colegio? Debería saber que si me iba no volvía.

"¿La sangre sucia? No me digas que ha desaparecido… Tal vez no soporto tu estupida cara ni un segundo mas y huyo" sonreí al ver la reacción de rabia que recorría a la zanahoria secuaz. Los pies de este avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia donde me encontraba parado y en instante tenia la dura punta de su varita clavada en mi cuello.

"No te hagas el estupido Malfoy. ¡Devuélvela!" sonreí una vez mas.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que la asquerosa sangre sucia esta durmiendo en mi habitación mientras hablamos? Si tan solo supieras las cosas que hicimos… asqueroso origen pero puede ser verdaderamente entretenida Granger." La piel de mi cuello cedió aun mas cuando la madera se clavo mas profundamente en esta.

"¡Cállate! ¡Deja de mentir!"

"cuando estaba dentro de ella, lo único que podía decir era como nunca se había follado a alguien mejor. ¿Alguna vez siquiera sentiste lo que es estar adentro de ella?" las mentías salían a borbotones, pero no podía evitar alimentarme de la ira que parecía poseer mas y mas a Weasley. El jamás se animaría a decir el hechizo que acabara con mi vida, lo sabia.

"Te odio tanto Malfoy. Eres la misma mierda que tu padre y que toda tu familia. No voy a perder el sueño ni por un segundo cuando te vea muerto en el piso, lo cierto es que le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad" negué con la cabeza, nunca se iba a animar a hacerlo.

"tu eres una vergüenza para el mundo mágico estupido mendigo bruto y te prometo que no voy a descansar hasta ver a toda la asquerosidad que es tu familia tres metros bajo tierra" murmure con asco. Weasley era el tipo de gente porque el que peleaba, el tipo de gente que me inspiraba a estar donde estaba.

"¿crees que lo voy a permitir? Termina acá Malfoy" sentí su mano izquierda tomar con fuerza mi tunica negra mientras que la presión en mi cuello cedía. Los ojos de Weasley se clavaron en los míos y en ese instante me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, si iba a hacerlo, iba a matarme. Intente sacudirme, alejarme, pero lo cierto era que no tenia manera de hacerlo. El era más fuerte, más corpulento y estaba completamente determinado. No me apenaba tanto morir como me apenaba la idea de morir en manos de alguien tan indigno. "¡Avada Ke-!"

"¡Avada Kedavra!" ese era el momento, el rayo verde me golpeaba de lleno. No… no me sentía muerto. La mano del estupido mono de Potter comenzó a soltarme mientras que los ojos antes marrones ahora parecían más bien grisáceos. "¡Despiértate Malfoy! A partir de ahora estas por tu cuenta" mi rostro se movió a mi costado velozmente para encontrarme con los marcados rasgos de Pansy Parkinson. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Había ido con nosotros?

"¿De donde saliste?" pregunte todavía atontado por toda la situación. Había estado a un par de silabas de morir.

"A varios nos convoco tu tía. Esta Crabbe, Goyle y Theo también. Blaise se fue del país y Daphne murió hace menos de un mes" ¿Daphne muerta? ¿Cómo podía ser que no me había enterado?

"¡Desmaius!" llegue a correrme antes de que el rayo rojo volviera a pegarme. Necesitaba concentrarme.

"Pansy, vuelve al cuartel, son mas de los que esperábamos" vi los ojos negros de esta molestarse inmediatamente. Era probablemente mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón y sabía que lo que acababa de decir era la estupidez más grande que podría haber escapado mi boca.

"¡Vete al diablo, Draco!" no pude decirle nada cuando otro hechizo paso rozándome la pierna derecha. Enseguida voltee y corrí hacia el ultimo lugar que había visto mi varita. Ni mi tía y la menor de los Weasley estaban más ahí. Me agache rápidamente y la tome entre mis dedos volteándome y lanzando una maldición a quien fuera que estaba tan empecinado en darme a mí. No me detuve a ver si había funcionado, solo corrí fuera de ahí hasta la planta baja.

Podía sentir las gotas de sudor nacer de mi cuero cabelludo y rodar por mi rostro, por mi cuello, de mi nuca hasta la espalda. El aire era sofocante y apenas si podía correr.

"¡¿Macnair, donde esta la mayoría?!" pregunte al ver al escuálido mortifago de ojos saltones corriendo hacia mi.

"Están huyendo del castillo hacia el bosque prohibido, se están retirando, Hogwarts es nuestro" chillo con entusiasmo. "¡Avada Kedavra!" la maldición asesina paso preocupantemente cerca mío hasta dar con alguien unos dos metros detrás. No conseguía ver bien pero parecía Justin Finch-Fletchley un Hufflepuff que había ido al colegio en el mismo año que yo.

"Gracias amigo" los hombros de Macnair se elevaron.

"Mi importa una mierda tu vida Malfoy, me encanta, sin embargo, el subidon de verlos caer muertos" asentí lentamente.

"eran mas de los que esperábamos ¿Por qué se están retirando?" pregunte confundido. Estaba toda la orden, no había estado Potter sin embargo, hubiera sido prioridad atraparlo y nadie dijo nada al respecto.

"parece que mataron al amigo de asqueroso niño inmortal, al colorado, sucia rata, se lo tenia merecido. ¡Vergüenza! ¡Una vergüenza para el mundo mágico todos ellos!" _Pansy…_ Asentí una vez antes de caminar hasta la columna más cercana y doblarme hacia delante. Arcadas secas provenían de mi garganta, pero nada salía. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces… un calido líquido amargo termino subiendo hasta mi boca y cayendo al piso. Me quede ahí, estático, respirando agitadamente por la nariz hasta poder sentir más que calor y polvo en mis pulmones. Limpie mi boca con la manga negra de mi tunica y avance cautelosamente hasta el Gran Comedor.

"Oh, Draco, ven sobrino, ven" llamo mi tía extendiéndome la mano. La tome y camine a su lado. "¡Mis queridos amigos, podemos oficialmente decir que Hogwarts es nuestro!" todas las personas vestidas con caras túnicas negras a nuestro alrededor vitorearon y rieron a todo pulmón durante minutos y minutos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa grande se expandiera por mi rostro, Weasley estaba muerto, Potter iba a perder la cabeza, en lo único que iba a poder pensar era en recuperar a la sangre sucia y cuando desesperadamente saliera a buscarla lo íbamos a estar esperando y de una vez por todas la maldita guerra iba a terminar.

Todos comenzamos a avanzar hasta la entrada principal del castillo, el sol recién estaba apareciendo, causando que el cielo se viera una mezcla de naranja, rosa y violeta. Inhale varias veces, sintiendo por fin aire fresco llenarme los pulmones, podía sentir el sudor desapareciendo junto con las ganas de vomitar y la sensación de mareo.

"Draco" llamo mi tía a mi lado voltee a verla dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "¿quieres hacer los honores?" asentí antes de elevar mi varita al cielo y pronunciar con deliberada claridad:

"¡Morsmordre!"

 _000_

El día era probablemente el más frío de todo el año. Todas las chimeneas de la mansión estaban encendidas y aun así la propiedad estaba sumergida en una constante corriente de aire helado. Todos pasaban abrigados, los mas friolentos no podían evitar chasquear los dientes entre si y los estornudos eran de pronto una orquesta ambiental.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esta acá?" pregunto Theo sentado en la silla del escritorio.

"Cerca de dos semanas" conteste sin muchas ganas mientras pronunciaba un hechizo calentador una vez mas, sentado en mi cama.

"¿Ahí, no?" pregunto señalando mi viejo ropero con su fino y alargado dedo índice.

Theodore Nott, junto con Blaise eran probablemente mis únicos dos amigos hombres, de verdad amigos. Crabbe y Goyle, en cambio, eran estupidos brutos de notable uso para mí. Ambos de sus padres estaban muertos y siempre había sido más bien solitario, evitando las cosas entretenidas que hacíamos en la escuela para cambiarlas por libros. Su actitud distante y fría no era probablemente su mayor defecto como lo era su imperante necesidad de hacer preguntas sobre cosas que bajo ningún punto eran de su incumbencia.

"Hay un cuarto ahí dentro, seguramente este durmiendo, como hace siempre" aclare elevando mis dos hombros a la vez y dejándolos caer una vez mas. Lo cierto es que era un tema que me tenia levemente preocupado, no había intentado ni una vez sacarle información y el tiempo corría. Lord Voldemort no había reclutado a la paciencia como parte de su arsenal.

"¿Puedo ir a v-?" enseguida negué con la cabeza.

"¡No!"

"¿protector de la sangre sucia Draco Malfoy? Coloréame sorprendido" la manera en que Theo hablaba me irritaba, sonaba como si tuviera la puta respuesta a las grandes preguntas del universo enterradas directamente en su culo.

"No es una cuestión de ser protector. No puede tener contacto con nadie y mucho menos un maldito curioso con demasiado tiempo al pedo" Theo rió antes de ponerse de pie.

"Algún día me voy a ofender por las cosas que dices, supongo que será el mismo día en que me importen." Una mueca de fastidio se expandió por mi rostro "no te olvides del partido de Quidditch en lo de Pansy el próximo sábado. Cualquier cosa que surja mándanos una lechuza" asentí antes de verlo salir de mi habitación.

No podía evitar pensar en la sangre sucia. Siempre que entraba a dejarle agua y comida estaba ahí, tirada en la cama, sin moverse. Sabía que estaba viva porque cuando volvía horas después toda la comida había desaparecido. Necesitaba sacarle información en la brevedad. Tal vez si tuviera veritaserum podría ahorrarme todo el trabajo. ¿Pero de donde podía conseguir? Todo en el callejón Diagon estaba cerrado, el cuarto de pociones en Hogwarts ya no tenia mas, lo habíamos usado todo en los pocos estudiantes de la luz que todavía asistían a clases y habían sido capturados en nuestra ultima visita… ¡mi tía! Esa vieja bruja siempre tenia todo, tal vez podía sacarle donde lo guardaba e ir a buscar un poco.

Me deje caer hacia atrás sintiendo el colchón chocar contra mi espalda suavemente. Si tan solo pudiera dormir un poco, los problemas tenían que desaparecer, aunque fuera por un rato, si no lo hacían me iba a volver loco.

Dos suaves golpes sonaron en algún lugar de la habitación.

"Maldita sea, ya no hay retorno, me he vuelto loco nomás" suspire profundamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Alguien estaba golpeando. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta de mi habitación la cual abrí de un tiron para descubrir que efectivamente no había nadie ahí.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

"¡¿Quién mierda anda ahí?!"

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Por primera vez pude percibir que los golpes venían de dentro de mi habitación, mas precisamente del sector del ropero.

 _Granger_

Tal vez si la ignoraba volviera a su cama y se quedara ahí tirada, en silencio, como había estado todos esos días.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Camine rápidamente hasta mi cama a tomar la varita y me dirigí hacia el ropero. Tome la manija dorada con determinación y tire para descubrir a una casi irreconocible sangre sucia del otro lado. Estaba seguro que era ella, porque no podía haber nadie más ahí, pero la realidad era que la sangre de Granger probablemente no estaba ni la mitad de sucia de lo que estaba su cara. Tierra marrón y polvo gris habían formado una especie de costra en todos lados, sus mejillas, su frente y hasta parte de su cuello. Los ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos con las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas. En su pelo se podían discernir nudos con claridad, eran perfectas bolas de pelo pegoteado que no iba a quedar otra opción más que arrancar. La campera que había sabido llegar rosa era ahora un color ceniza y los jeans tenían manchas oscuras esparcidos por todos estos, sus pies, en cambio, estaban descalzos y eran lo único que mantenían el color de piel humana.

"¿podría ser una manta, por favor?" por primera vez note el leve sacudon que recorría todo su cuerpo. Con el frío que hacia me sorprendía que pudiera estar de pie cuando estaba tan desabrigada.

"Granger hueles a basura y perro muerto" los ojos de la estupida sangre sucia se clavaron en los míos pero no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron ahí, esperando que le dijera que si podía tener una manta mas o no. "te doy una manta a cambio de información" solté sin pensarlo. Enseguida el cuerpo de esta volteo y comenzó a dirigirse a la cama una vez más. "si no te abrigas mas no pasaras de esta noche y lo sabes" la vi acostarse en el colchón en posición fetal dándome la espalda. "¿quieres morir así, en tan patético estado? Eres como un perro callejero que nadie quiere" una vez mas, ninguna respuesta "¡Háblame maldita sea!" el grito retumbo en la precaria habitación, haciendo que largos hilos de polvo se desprendieran del techo y cayeran bailando hasta el piso.

Estaba asqueado, quería ponerla de pie y decirle a la cara repetidas veces que tenia que cumplir lo que fuera que yo le dijera, cuando se lo dijera, y sin chistar, pero por la expresión en el rostro de la sangre sucia, ya no le importaba nada. No le importaba si moría, si perdía un brazo, una pierna, nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Tal vez tenía razón y nunca habían pensado en ir a rescatarla, tal vez ya sabía que iba a morir en esa habitación.

De pronto lo recordé, lo que nunca le había dicho, lo que probablemente no quisiera escuchar. Ella ya estaría rendida, podría no importarle que pasara con su vida o con su cuerpo, pero conociendo a los estupidos nobles gryffindor le importaba que le pasara al resto.

"Weasley esta muerto" las palabras salieron de mi boca sin dudarlo, con claridad y un poco de mala intención. La reacción fue inmediata, su cuello giro lo suficiente para que sus ojos se posaran en los míos, pánico detrás de toda la hinchazón.

"No" negó con la cabeza.

"Estaba por matarme a mi, ya estaba pronunciando la maldición, cuando otro mortifago le dio a el" el rostro de Granger empezó a moverse de un lado al otro de manera histérica. Una capa de agua había aparecido sobre la irritación y las pupilas dilatadas.

"¡no! ¡No, no! ¡No! ¡Malfoy, por favor no!" ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? Era verdad y lo sabia. "¡Ron no! ¿Por qué?" un agudo llanto nació de la garganta de esta. "¡Eres una mierda! ¡Maldita y desagradable cucaracha! ¡Te odio, te odio tanto!" la sangre sucia se puso de pie en un movimiento tan rápido que no espere que pudiera hacerlo y en instantes estaba corriendo en mi dirección. "¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar!" ambos de sus brazos se impulsaron hacia delante, no se si apuntaba a mi cabello, a mi rostro o solo sabia que quería golpearme donde fuera que lo consiguiera.

"¡Frena, Granger!" le demande antes de tomar cada una de sus muñecas en mis manos. La vi sacudirse con violencia, intentando soltarse mientras mas insultos nacían de su garganta. Cristalinas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos y se volvían marrones en el momento en que tocaban sus mejillas.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a matarlo?! ¡No eres digno! ¡Eres una lacra, un monstruo!" yo no lo había matado, el casi me había matado a mi. Los sacudones del cuerpo de Granger eran más y más vehementes.

"Sacúdete una vez mas y te reduzco a gritos en el suelo ¿se entiende?" hable con voz calma y firme "me importa una mierda la muerte de tu amado, era un imbecil y estaba destinado a morir tarde o temprano a manos de un mortifago, ahora no seas estupida tu también y termines muerta por culpa de el" lentamente la sangre sucia se quedo mas y mas quieta.

"¿no te has dado cuenta todavía? Quiero morirme, me quiero morir cuanto antes, esto no lo aguanto mas ni por otro segundo" la voz le salio rasposa, probablemente por todos los gritos que había soltado. Su cuerpo se había calmado, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo a borbotones.

"tal vez debas saber entonces que te necesito viva, así que tienes dos opciones, o intentas vivir de la mejor manera que puedes aquí dentro o consigues que tu estadía sea una pesadilla aun cuando estés despierta, de cualquier manera morir no es una opción, no aun." La cabeza de esta negó suavemente.

"no se nada, no se absolutamente nada Malfoy, revisa en toda mi cabeza si quieres, no se nada" recién ahí note que sus muñecas estaban todavía entre mis manos y que mi varita descansaba al lado de mi pie. La puse debajo de este y me concentre en Granger una vez más. "Mátame, por favor te lo pido, mátame o por lo menos no intentes detenerme cuando haga todo lo posible por morir"

"No es una opción. Aprende a vivir con ello." Mi tono fue determinante mientras la empujaba en dirección a su cama. "¿quieres una manta? te la puedo conseguir pero tiene que ser a cambio de algo. Es sencillo, incluso para una mala excusa de bruja como eres tu, es un canje esto, no es caridad."

"De acuerdo, si no me vas a permitir ir a ningún lado... Me dejas tomar una ducha, me das ropa nueva y una manta y te cuento absolutamente todo lo que se" eso sonaba mucho mas a la Granger que conocía.

"Ya me dijiste que no sabes nada ¿Crees que soy estupido?"

"se de los siete objetos"

"¿Qué siete objetos?" por primera vez en años volví a ver la sonrisa soberbia y superada de la insoportable sangre sucia. Era una imagen tan desagradable como la recordaba.

"ducha, ropa y manta y te enteras de todo" di media vuelta, me agache a tomar mi varita y partí de ahí dentro.

¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Seria importante o un truco de ella? Tal vez podía hacer lo que me pedía, ¿Total… qué tenia para perder? Definitivamente no tanto como tenia para ganar.

 _n/a: Este cap es un poco mas largo como me han pedido. Espero que tambien les guste. Se que es un proceso lento la parte romantica, pero tambien hay que ser realistas, que sentido tendria si en cinco capitulos pasan de odiarse a amarse profundamente? Del odio al amor a una fina linea, si, pero tampoco tan fina. Prometo que valdra la pena igualmente. Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo!_


	4. Chapter 4: Better Than Revenge

**Capitulo 4**

 _"Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas"_

No estaba del todo seguro que hora era. Me encontraba descansando sobre mi cama, mirando el techo, intentando decidir que iba a hacer con Granger. Lo estaba haciendo desde que habia salido de hablar con ella.

¿Que eran los siete objetos? ¿existian de verdad?

"Maldita sangre sucia" murmure en la oscuridad mientras volvia a empezar mi proceso de pensamiento. Incluso me preguntaba si negarle una ducha y un poco mas de abrigo era una decision sabia para mi. Su estado era completamente deplorable, no iba a tardar demasiado en enfermarse de algo y terminar muriendo. Ahi si que se me complicaban las cosas. "¿que son los siete objetos?" me encontre preguntandome una vez mas, como si la respuesta apareciera de la nada y se me revelara frente a los ojos. Lo cierto era que no queria aceptar escucharla y terminar siendo alimentado por una mentira que me costara muy caro. "Necesito escucharlo... necesito escuchar lo que tiene para decir"

La curiosidad mato al gato, para mi suerte yo era serpiente.

Camine con decision hasta el ropero, lo unico iluminado era la punta de mi varita debido a un simple lumos. En el momento en que abri la puerta, un hedor profundo a mugre y humedad me ataco con violencia. Intente no toser mientras apuntaba la varita hasta la enclenque cama que habia conseguido conjurar. Ahi estaba, como siempre, acostada de espalda a la puerta.

"¿Granger, quieres tu ducha y tu manta?" tardo en responder. Tardo en siquiera moverse, lo cual me hizo pensar que estaba dormida o peor, muerta. El cuerpo de ella viro hasta que sus ojos hinchados se posaron en los mios. La vi quedarse ahi, quieta, mirandome fijo pero sin decir nada. El momento era intenso, algo en mi parecia no reaccionar y estaba anclado en el lugar mirandola, viendola mirarme.

Mirandonos.

"si" susurro eventualmente.

"ven entonces" lentamente se puso de pie y avanzo en mi direccion "intenta parecer viva Granger" la anime a que elevara su energia aunque fuera un poco. Ella no dijo nada y solo freno cuando alcanzo donde me encontraba parado. "Sal de aqui. Al cuarto." le indique no pudiendo creer que fuera necesario. Francamente era perturbador verla asi, de esa manera, era como ver a un leon salvaje despues de años de estar encerrado en una jaula, simplemente habia perdido la fuerza para pelear. Estaba rendida, lo cual nunca imagine iba a ser una palabra que asocie con la sangre sucia. Siempre habia sido tan soberbia y activa, desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecirla o que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella pensaba. Esta persona, esta mujer que tenia enfrente, no era ni una sombra de Hermione Granger.

"No veo" murmuro luego de intentar avanzar fuera del ropero. La empuje del camino y sali primero apuntando con mi varita hasta encontrar la lampara descansando en mi mesa de noche y encendiendola.

"Ahi" le señale a la puerta que indicaba el ingreso a mi baño personal. Enseguida comenzo a avanzar en direccion a donde se encontraba la ducha. "Granger" freno abruptamente en sus pasos y volteo a verme una vez mas "informacion"

"Lo se. Es el trato" esta vez asenti yo.

"En un momento te alcanzo ropa. Toallas hay dentro del mueble" no dijo nada y solo siguio avanzando. Una vez dentro cerro la puerta detras suyo. Me quede un momento mas ahi parado, mirando a la superficie de madera que separaba las dos habitaciones. Mierda, estaba tan perdido... ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿como iba a conseguir aplacar a Voldemort? ¿Y si el estupido de Potter no venia a buscarla? ¿Que iba a pasar con Granger? ¿Y si la tenia que matar yo? Era tanta la porqueria que me estaba ahogando que no estaba seguro cuanto mas iba a tener que nadar hacia la superficie para poder volver a respirar.

El agua de la ducha comenzo a correr y fue recien ahi que recorde que tenia que alcanzarle ropa. Esa era otra cuestion ¿que ropa? ¿de donde sacaba ropa de mujer que le entrara a la sangre sucia? ¿donde la conseguia en la mitad de la noche? camine al pie de la cama donde descansaba un viejo baul de madera que Gigi, la elfa domestica, habia encantado y habia usado para guardar toda mi ropa desde que el ropero no era utilizable como tal. Mis dedos escanearon entre las prendas, tenia que ser algo abrigado para que la muy patetica de la sangre sucia no muriera congelada, y tambien tenia que ser algo que en mayor o menor medida le encaje. Eventualmente elegi la ropa y me encamine al baño, abri la puerta sin mucho pensamiento previo y deposite todo sobre un banco blanco de madera ubicado contra la pared. Granger estaba todavia debajo del agua, apenas si se escuchaba que habia alguien ahi, lo unico que la delato fue el ruido de su pelo siendo desenredado.

Una vez mas camine a mi cama y me deje caer sobre esta. Cerre los ojos mientras esperaba que la sangre sucia terminara de sacarse las doscientas capas de mugre que le recubrian el cuerpo y resurgia como un ser humano una vez mas. Aparentemente en algun momento el cansancio fue superior a la necesidad de quedarme despierto y lo siguiente que sabia estaba clavandole la varita a Granger directamente en el cuello.

"¡¿Que haces?!" solte de manera un tanto atontado todavia. No tenia ni idea cuanto tiempo habia dormido.

"Solo avisarte que ya habia terminado. No sabia si querias la informacion ahora o preferias dejarlo para otro dia" explico Granger con calma mientras sus ojos se posaban en los mios. Otra vez estaba tal cua la recordaba: mejillas rojizas, inquisitivos ojos marrones y lustroza piel blanca. Su cabello estaba mojado y probablemente era la unica vez que la habia visto sin este teniendo mas parecido con un matorral que con pelo humano.

"Ahora" conclui dejando de apuntarle con la varita y volviendo a sentarme sobre mi cama. Sin mucho animo le señale la silla correspondiente al escritorio la cual enseguida tomo. La vi ubicarse en posicion india, de esa manera que las piernas forman un simbolo de infinito. Estaba delgada y mi ropa en ella quedaba excesivamente grande, aun cuando lo que le habia dado era de años atras. "¿queres que te ajuste la ropa?" pregunte señalando las mangas del sweater negro de lana que estaban dobladas repetidas veces hacia atras y las de la camisa blanca que le recubrian por completo las manos.

"no, esta bien" aseguro ella mirando a la alfombra en el centro de la habitacion.

"De acuerdo. Comienza a hablar" la apure. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con las mangas de la camisa mientras parecia estar perdida en su mente, probablemente organizando sus ideas. Esperaba que esa fuera la razon y no que estaba inventando algo. "antes una cosa... si me mientes, Granger, espero que sepas que te convertis en una asesina porque esa mentira acaba con mi vida. Simple." sabia que no era una de esas que estaba a favor del asesinato, no importaba cuan horroroza fuera la persona que tuviera enfrente.

"¿Que queres decir?" pregunto confundida.

"El señor tenebroso no tolera errores, un error puede acabar con un dia entero de recibir la maldicion cruciatus hasta el punto donde sentis la razon dejarte hasta un rapido y simple avada kedavra porque mientras hicistes las cosas bien le caiste decentemente" explique de manera veloz. Ya sabia esto como si me lo hubieran tatuado en la mente.

"¿siempre?" pregunto horrorizada. Simplemente asenti.

"Los siete objetos... creemos que son objetos" aclaro timidamente antes de concentrar sus ojos en los mios. ¿a que se refieria con creian? habia sido un trato, necesitaba informacion concreta, no adivinaciones. Maldita sea, para eso le pegaba una visita a Trewlaney y venia y le contaba cualquier verdura al señor de las tinieblas, era la mismo.

"¿Creen? Necesito mas que una suposicion Granger. ¡Tenemos un trato, yo cumpli mi parte!" exclame irritado.

"Lo se, lo se. No te menti Malfoy cuando te dije que no se mucho. A nosotros tres, a Harry, a Ron y a mi nunca nos contaban que estaba pasando. No nos movian demasiado de casa de seguridad, es mas, la mayoria del tiempo estabamos en la madriguera jugando con naipes o los chicos al quidditch. Hasta entonces la guerra resulto ser bastante aburrida para nosotros." confeso casi con incredulidad. Por fin entendia que la guerra no era algo que se asociara con aburrimiento. Se asocia con muerte y sufrimiento y con ese sentimiento en el pecho que dice que tal vez morir sea lo mejor que te puede pasar porque la simple idea de soportar la realidad por un segundo mas parece imposible.

"¿que hacias en Hogwarts?" pregunte mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo hacia delante apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi menton en las palmas de mis manos.

"Horace... el profesor Slughorn, le dieron con una maldicion y no conseguimos detener su efecto, McGonagall me pidio que investigara. Fui al colegio a visitarla y a informarle que aun no habia encontrado nada, no esperaba que hubiera mortifagos en plena luz del dia"

"no somos vampiros Granger" solte viendola a los ojos. Esta elevo los hombros como si no le importara mi comentario.

"Siempre nos atacaron de noche"

"Al señor de las tinieblas le gusta mas de esa manera"

"Malfoy... no van a venir por mi" confeso rendida.

"No lo creo. Potter se nutre de ser el heroe y nada lo hara ver mas heroico que rescatar a su mejor amiga de la guarida principal de los mortifagos" la vi negar la cabeza con vehemencia. Los ojos marrones de ella esquivaron los mios con decision. No estaba seguro si estaba viendo bien o si era causa del sueño que aun tenia, pero los ojos de Granger parecian estar cubiertos de una gruesa capa de agua esperando ser derramada.

"Nos triplican en numero. Estan esperando el momento justo para que Harry pueda matar a Voldemort y a partir de ahi empezar a ganar terreno"

"¿Por que me estas diciendo todo esto?" una vez mas levanto los hombros. "estas molesta, ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿por que estaria molesta?" me miro confundida. Volvi a sentarme erguido mientras una expresion de soberbia inundo mi rostro. Le habia sacado la ficha y lo sabia, no importaba que se hiciera la indiferente. Era todo menos indiferente.

"Porque no vienen por ti"

"Lo primordial es Harry, no yo. No importa si yo muero encerrada aca. No importa que pase conmigo, lo importante es Harry"

"¿no te atoras de tragar tanta mierda?" pregunte irritado "¿lo importante es Potter? puede que sea importante para ustedes, pero el cara cortada no hubiera llegado a ningun lado si no fuera por toda la gente que lo rodea. Lo has ayudado tanto a el como a Weasley desde que recuerdo la presencia de ustedes tres. Tenes todo el derecho del mundo a que no te agrade que te dejen atras" exprese.

"No funciona asi. Si la profecia dijera que yo tengo que matar a Voldemort entonces si esperaria que vengan a buscarme para que pueda cumplir mi destino, pero yo no soy importante, soy una mas y como nunca fuimos a buscar al resto, nunca van a venir por mi"

"Y eso te molesta" insisti

"¡No, no me molesta Malfoy! ¡Es como es!" negue con la cabeza.

"¡Aceptalo Granger! Por las barbas de Merlin, si no te molestara pensaria que sos mas estupida de lo que ya creo. Es la guerra, no es que te atrapo el nene malo de slytherin y te va a jugar una broma esta es la maldita gu-!"

"¡Lo se! ¡Lo se, Malfoy! No necesito que me ex-"

"pareciera que si porque claramente no es pen-"

"-atrevas a decirme que pensar! Yo se lo qu-"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No sabes nada! No me interesa que me agradezcas, me pareceria una idiotez si lo hicieras, me parece una hipocresia total el pensar que algun dia estes agradecida por algo de lo que yo haya hecho. No lo quiero y no lo espero. Pero no te atrevas a decirme que sabes que esta pasando y que entiendes como son las cosas, porque si, te habre metido en un ropero, pero donde ibas a terminar... eso era peor que la muerte" hable con bronca mirandola fijo. ¿es que no entendia?

"¡Lo se!" volvio a gritar poniendose de pie. Y ahi estaban. Gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas le nacian de los ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus pies recubiertos por enormes medias de lana verde.

"Estas molesta" volvi a repetir

"¡Si! ¡Estoy molesta! ¡Siempre estuve ahi para todo el mundo! ¡Siempre! ¡Y una vez que los necesito, que vengan por mi, se que no lo van a hacer y me molesta!" chillo indignada antes de volver a sentarse.

"pensa el lado positivo Granger, ahora vuelvo a creer que sos bastante estupida y no completamente estupida como estaba creyendo hasta hace un segundo" una expresion de fastidio nacio en su cara.

"reconfortante..." murmuro con sarcasmo. "¿a que debo tanta bondad?" por un segundo me parecio ver a la irritante Granger que habia solido caminar los pasillos de Hogwarts con la nariz elevada al viento, creyendose mejor que el resto.

"mi teoria es debido al sueño que tengo y debido a las pocas ganas que tengo de morir a manos de un hombre que parece mas un reptil que un ser humano." confese dejando a mi cuerpo caer hacia atras. Toda mi espalda ahora descansaba sobre el colchon. Solo podia pensar en dormir.

"Mañana te doy toda la informacion" susurro ella. Voltee el rostro para verla y asenti. Granger se puso de pie y encaro hacia el viejo ropero de madera y entonces ahi lo recorde.

"¡Las mantas!" exclame con mas enfasis de lo necesario. "en el baul. Revisa" indique mientras me arrastraba del pie de la cama hasta la almohada y apoyaba la cabeza sobre esta. Cerre los ojos y automaticamente perdi el conocimiento.

"¡Draco!" el grito de mi nombre me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, haciendome saltar y despertandome a la vez. Mis dedos instintivamente se cerraron fuertemente sobre la varita ubicada debajo de mi almohada y apunte hacia delante sin estar seguro que era lo que estaba pasando, ni quien era que estaba chillando.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿que?!" pregunte alterado. Enseguida la tranquilidad me invadio cuando note que quien estaba ahi era nadie mas ni nada menos que Pansy. "¿Que quieres Parkinson? Duermo" me queje antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

"Draco" susurro esta vez con la voz quebrada lo cual inevitablemente atrajo mi atencion.

"¿que pasa?" pregunte con calma sentandome en la cama una vez mas.

Pansy comenzo a caminar hacia mi limpiandose las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con decision. No importaba cuanto esfuerzo hacia por secar su piel una nueva gota cristalina caia detras de la otra. Algo andaba mal enserio, Pansy era muchas cosas: mandona, soberbia, un tanto irritante y bastante sofocante, pero jamas habia sido una llorona, todo lo contrario, era dificil notar que estaba sintiendo la mayoria de las veces.

"Me quieren iniciar esta noche" mi brazo se extendio una vez que alcanzo la cama y la tome de la mano. Era malo, yo tenia razon.

"¿Por que? ¿como tomaron esta decision? Tus padres ni siquiera estan en el escalon superior de los mortifagos como para que te inicien a ti" un sollozo nacio de la garganta de Pansy antes de que se arrodille en la cama y se deslice hasta quedar a mi lado. "Oh Pans..." murmure mientras me recostaba una vez mas atrayendola a ella conmigo.

"se enteraron de lo que paso en Hogwarts" por fin contesto.

"¿Weasley?"

"Si. No se quien le dijo. Se que tu no fuiste, se que tu no lo harias, pero no recuerdo haber visto a nadie cerca nuestro cuando eso paso" yo tampoco lo recordaba, pero lo cierto es que habia habido tanto polvo y tanto caos en plena batalla que mi testimonio no era confiable.

"Lo que no entiendo es por que lo quieren hacer esta noche. ¿Por que la prisa?"

"No quiero Draco... no quiero" murmuro asustada. Tenia todo derecho a estarlo. Yo habia sido el mortifago mas joven en ser iniciado y si cerraba los ojos todavia poder sentir el dolor que habia sufrido durante toda la ceremonia.

"lo siento mucho Pans" intente consolarla moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda.

"¿duele mucho?" no queria saber la respuesta a ello, verdaderamente no queria.

"no te conviene pensar en eso. Concentrate en saber que cuando esta guerra termine, con nosotros triunfando, esa marca te va a depositar en los puesto mas elevados del mundo magico"

"Eso no es consuelo Draco, no me interesa ningun puesto de poder, no me interesa nada de esta vida de pelea y muerte, de luz y oscuridad, de sangre pura contra sagre impura y sangre sucia. Quiero paz, quiero una familia y llegar a ser grande..." nunca habia sabido que a eso aspiraba Pansy. Jamas siquiera me la imagine queriendo ser madre.

"lo que sea que pase sabes que estare ahi, lo prometo" y era verdad. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde primer año. Era la unica chica que no se tragaba toda mi mierda, sino que me ponia un freno y en mi lugar. Era refrescante pasar el tiempo juntos, me hacia sentir sorpresivamente normal y yo era muchas cosas pero normal no era una de ellas.

"¿podemos quedarnos un rato asi?" susurro con su mejilla apoyada directamente sobre mi pecho y mi brazo rodeandola por la espalda y atrayendola contra mi un poco mas.

"Por supuesto Pans"

 _000_

El dia habia transcurrido entre preparativos, nervios y constante llanto de Pansy. La realidad era que tanto ella como yo sabiamos que no era una opcion no iniciarse, a menos que se prefiriera la muerte.

"Draco, en primera fila" susurro mi tia haciendome un gesto vivaz con el brazo para que camine a sentarme a su lado en vez de al lado de mis padres, quienes se ubicaban dos lineas antes del fondo. Me puse de pie y camine decididamente, ignorando los gestos de desaprobacion de Dolohov y Greyback.

"¿Cuanto falta para el inicio Bella?"

"Lo que es señor de las tinieblas considere sobrino. ¿Tienes algun lugar mejor en el que estar?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondi enseguida con tono ofendido, aunque la idea de estar en cualquier lado menos ahi era altamente tentadora.

Fue inmediato el silencio que lleno la habitacion cuando la puerta por fin se abrio. Una palida y aterrorizada Pansy se encontraba parada delante de Voldemort quien sonreia detras suyo. La bruja comenzo a avanzar con cautela por el pasillo bordeado de decenas de mortifagos vestidos con sus largas tunicas negras. Sus ojos estaban concentrado en el frio suelo de marmol y solo se elevaron para encontrarse con los mios. Intente darle una sonrisa de apoyo, pero tuvo el efecto contrario cuando una fina capa de lagrimas enseguida aparecio sobre sus enormes ojos marrones.

"Ahora... un poco mas de entusiasmo querida, este es tu momento de brillar" hablo Voldemort detras suyo apoyandole una mano sobre su hombro.

"Si mi señor" respondio automaticamente Pansy. La expresion de su rostro habia cambiado a una de valentia, practicamente podia escucharla alentandose en su cabeza, pero estaba claro que era una fachada. Estaba aterrorizada y cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar tambien lo estaria. Bueno, probablemente mi tia no.

Despues de varios segundos mas avanzando hacia delante alcanzaron el centro de la sala. Habia incontables bolas de fuego encantadas flotando sobre todos nosotros y era lo unico que iluminaba el lugar. El ambien estaba helado pero la anticipacion de ver otra ceremonia de estas provocaba que nadie se diera cuenta. Decenas de mortifagos se ubicaban de manera que un perfecto circulo libre quedara en el centro y un solo pasillo de entrada y de salida.

"Pansy, querida, ¿lista?" Voldemort ni siquiera espero a una respuesta cuando prosiguio a mover su varita haciendo que la bruja se eleve completamente del suelo y quede levitando de manera paralela a este. Una cascada de pelo negro caia hacia el suelo, al igual que los brazos inmoviles. No pude evitar recordar cuando era yo el que estaba en esa posicion, no podes mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, lo unico que sentis es una presion naciendote del centro del estomago y expandiendose a todas partes, quitandote el aire por completo. "preparense mis fieles compañeros pues hoy le damos la bienvenida a una mas" hablo con decision Voldemort mientras ambos brazos estaban elevados por sobre su cabeza, el derecho sosteniendo la varita y el izquierdo creando teatro.

"¿Que hizo mi señor? Para recibir este gran honor me refiero" se escucho una timida voz preguntar desde la primera fila enfrente a donde yo me encontraba.

"Ah, mi querido Colagusano, la señorita Parkinson tuvo una oportunidad unica y la tomo. La señorita Parkinson le causo un dolor irreparable a mi enemigo. La señorita Parkinson, tal vez, nos haya ganado la guerra." explico el señor de las tinieblas con entusiasmo "Fue la responsable de la muerte de Ronald Weasley" concluyo en lo que vitoreos llenaron la habitacion. Me alegraba que no se hubiera mencionado que mi muerte era inminente si no hubiera sido por esa accion. La verdad era que la unica razon por la cual Pansy habia matado alguien partia de la simple realidad que lo habia hecho para salvarme a mi, no porque fuera una sadica como lo era MacNair.

"¡Asqueroso traidor, tiene lo que se merecia!" chillo mi tia encantada y otra ronda de vitoreos inundaron el ambiente. Mis ojos, sin embargo, estaban posados en Pansy. Para este entonces probablemente estaba sintiendo que se iba a morir asfixiada si no cambiaban las cosas pronto.

El señor tenebroso solto una carcajada antes de mover su varita una vez mas, consiguiendo que Pansy ahora quedara flotando en el aire de la misma manera que el hombre que veneran los muggles, con su cuerpo formando una cruz. Las mangas de la tunica negra que estaba usando rodaron hasta quedar a la altura de sus codos y ahi ya se podia ver con claridad. Un oloroso humo negro empezo a salir del antebrazo izquierdo de Pansy mientras que el ruido al fuego chispeando inundaba el ambiente. La sensacion esa equivalia al dolor mas fuerte que jamas habia sentido. Todo el cuerpo se sentia que ardia, pero moverse no era una opcion, gritar no era una opcion, simplemente estas ahi, levitando, con los ojos cerrados y la boca cerrada deseando morir porque el siquiera pensar en soportar ese dolor por un segundo mas es la peor de las pesadillas.

Lentamente la marca fue formandose, a la par que todos los mortifagos presentes gritaban con entusiasmo. Mas de uno probablemente se estaba nutriendo de ver a otro ser humano bajo tanto dolor. Segundos pasaron, luego minutos, hasta que una notoria calavera negra con una serpiente naciendo de esta quedo pristinamente reflejada en el antebrazo de Pansy.

"Compañeros, muestrenle a nuestra nueva integrante lo que se siente el ardor de la oscuridad" todos levantamos la manga de nuestra tunica hasta revalar la marca que teniamos ahi, apoyamos la varita sobre esta y murmuramos el conjuro que nos conmunicaba entre todos. El ardor era notorio y era algo que jamas se iba, aun cuando nadie estaba convocando a nadie. "felicitaciones señorita Parkinson" Pansy no respondio, estaba inmovilizada, flotando un metro sobre el suelo y con una brillante marca negra moviendosele sobre la piel. "Y asi concluimos" en un instante el señor de las tinieblas bajo su varita causando que la bruja caiga dandose un fuerte golpe contra el piso. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron lentamente antes de que sus labios se separen y el mas ensordecedor grito de dolor naciera de su garganta.

Esta era la parte complicada.

Mis piernas se movieron a toda velocidad entre los mortifagos abandonando la sala hasta alcanzar a mi mejor amiga, quien estaba tirada en el piso sosteniendose el brazo con fuerza y gritando a todo pulmon.

"Pans... Pans aguanta, ya pasa, lo prometo" era mentira. Total y completa mentira.

La tome entre brazos con un movimiento agil y la saque de ahi a toda velocidad. Mis piernas se desplazaban con decision por los pasillos de la mansion hasta alcanzar mi cuarto, al cual consegui entrar pateando la puerta varias veces.

"¡Granger! ¡Granger!" grite de manera irritada. Maldita bruja sangre sucia, no era como que tuviera mucho mas que hacer, la necesitaba y la necesitaba pronto.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto apareciendo del baño en vez de aparecer de dentro del ropero.

"¿que mierda estas haciendo ahi? sabes que... no importa. Ayudame con esto ¡Ahora!" exclame demandantemente. Sus inquisitivos ojos marrones tardaron en tomar la situacion. Los podia ver pasar de mi, a Pansy, al brazo de esta. "¡Granger!" chille indignado.

"¿Que quieres que haga?" pregunto con voz suave y sin mucho animo.

"¿Puedes ponerla en la bañadera y llenar esta con agua bien fria? Voy a buscar balsamo de verbena" explique. Estaba en el cuarto de mis padres y era lo unico que relativamente ayudaba a calmar el ardor. La estupida sangre sucia avanzo hasta donde yo me encontraba y tomo a Pansy en brazos. La imagen era ridicula ya que la bruja de Slytherin era unos diez centimetros mas alta que Granger y definitivamente mucho mas corpulenta, lo cual parecia una niña pequeña sosteniendo a una mujer. "¡Ahora, maldita sea!" grite una ultima vez antes de abandonar mi cuarto en direccion al ubicado al final del pasillo.

"¿Draco?" pregunto mi madre al verme entrar si golpear. Preocupacion inundandole el rostro.

"El balsamo de verbena necesito" explique escaneando con decision los fracos que descansaban sobre la mesa de noche correspondiente a mi padre.

"¿Esta Pansy bien?" negue con la cabeza.

"¡Ahora madre!" esta camino con velocidad hasta tomar el correcto y lo deposito en mi mano. "perdon por hablar asi no e-"

"¡Ve!" exclamo ahora ella. Asenti y practicamente corri hasta mi dormitorio una vez mas.

Parecia que Granger habia seguido mis instrucciones porque podia escuchar la canilla del baño corriendo. Avance con decision solo pare encontrarme con una imagen que no tenia sentido.

La sangre sucia estaba parada mirando fijamente a Pansy quien estaba acostada en la bañera sosteniendose el lado izquierdo del cuello con desesperacion. Sonidos ahogados salian de la garganta de esta. Una vez mas me concentre en Granger, quien parecia no ser siquiera humana de lo estatica que estaba, el unico movimiento cerca suyo era un constante goteo, enormes gotas rojas nacian de algo que estaba sosteniendo y caian al lado de su pie derecho. Fue cuando mire hacia abajo que vi los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo y luego el pedazo que la bruja de Gryffindor sujetaba con fuerza en su palma derecha.

Por primera vez se movio, apartando sus ojos de la bañera en direccion a mi rostro, enormes e inquisitivos ojos marrones completamente alineados con los mios. No decia nada, estaba simplemente ahi, mirandome... hasta que por fin eso cambio. Sus labios se separaron y el porque de la situacion quedo perfectamente claro.

"Ella mato a Ron"

 _ **N/A: Capi mas largo hasta ahora. Opiniones?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Take a Breath

**Capitulo 5**

 _"Prometemos segun nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos segun nuestros temores"_

"¡Esencia de díctamo!" exclame para mi mismo una vez que logre salir del estupor en el cual toda la escena me habia sumergido. El interior de mi mente parecia no funcionar completamente bien en el momento, todas las ideas estaban esparcidas y era imposible ordenarlas. Queria gritar, queria correr, queria poder quedarme en el lugar cerrar los ojos y que todo fuera una alucinacion o una pesadilla. Tenia bastante de esas y sabia que perfectamente podían lucir asi. "¡Gigi! ¡Gigi!"

"¿ha llamado a Gigi, amo?"

"Esencia de dictamo, necesito que traigas la botella de la recamara de mis padres" la elfina domestica desaparecio enseguida dejandome entonces para hacerme cargo de Pansy. El agua que aun corria estaba teñida de un notorio color rojo mientras que ella no paraba de sacudirse en el lugar, con su mano fuertemente presionada sobre su cuello. "Pans, aguanta, ya pasa, ya lo soluciono" esperaba que fuera verdad, parecia que para lo unico que servia ultimamente era para mentirle. Le dije que iba a estar ahi para ella, que la iba a protejer, que siempre iba a poder contar conmigo, pero parecia que ninguna de esas cosas habian sido verdad. "Perdon Pansy... perdoname" susurre. No se lo habia dicho a ella previamente, pero esas palabras sonaban en mi mente como la letra de una cancion en un disco que se habia rayado.

"Aca tiene mi señor" me aviso Gigi parada al lado mio extendiendome un pequeño frasco de cristal transparente que dejaba ver una viscosa pocion marron dentro. Mis ojos se elevaron por un momento a los de Granger, quien parecia estar completamente ida de la situacion. Estaba ahi parada, con los ojos clavados en Pansy y sin siquiera moverse. Podia verle el pecho subiendo y bajando a toda velocidad. Tal vez estaba perdida en su propia mente, tal vez no queria lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Jamas me habia imaginado que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo asi, la muy asquerosa sangre sucia, pero la realidad era que la habia juzgado terriblemente mal y eso no era culpa de nadie mas que mia. ¿Quien era yo para pretender que conocia a Hermione Granger?

"Necesito que muevas las manos Pansy, asi puedo aplicar esto" esperaba que funcionara. La esencia de díctamo es conocida para curar heridas mas bien superficiales, y para evitar que queden cicatrices, lo que estaba intentando curar no era ni superficial ni una mera cicatriz.

"No"

"¿Que queres decir con no? ¡Mueve las manos!" exclame irritado. El rostro de Pansy se movio de un lado al otro negando. "Te juro por Salazar Slytherin que si no me dejas ponerte esto..." ni siquiera termine cuando Pansy comenzo a negar fervientemente con su cabeza. Los ojos llenos de lagrimas causaron que mi enojo disminuyera. ¿Es que no entendia? Si no me dejaba hacer algo ya, no iba a vivir para contarlo. "¡Necesitas dejarme Pansy!" exclame con un leve tono desesperado. Con una mano sostenia el pequeño frasco mientras que con la otra intentaba moverle las de ella, pero no estaba funcionando. ¿Que estaba pasando? ella era muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo el resto era inteligente, una de las brujas mas inteligentes que conocia, ironicamente la mas inteligente que conocia era probablemente la que habia causado todo ese desastre para empezar, pero aun asi, tenia que entender que si no me dejaba ayudarla iba a morir. "¿Que paso con querer una familia, Pans? ¿Y llegar a ser grande? Asi no va a pasar, si no me ayudas a que te ayude no va a pasar" Las lagrimas que le recorrian el rostro ahora caian a borbotones y los sollozos que nacian de su garganta eran completamente desgarradores.

"No quiero" alcanzo a murmurar mientras que una de sus manos por fin soltaba su cuello. Su brazo se elevo para dejar a la vista la fresca marca negra que se movia lentamente sobre su piel. Entonces entendi... no queria seguir, con esa marca no queria continuar viviendo. ¿Y conmigo que pasaba? ¿Que iba a hacer sin ella?

"Te necesito" le confese sintiendo enseguida como su palma cubria mi mejilla. Era un gesto cariñoso y hasta me recordaba a mi madre. Hubiera sido una increible madre. "te voy a extrañar" una sonrisa se extendio por su rostro, era debil y pequeña y sabia que escondia una increible cantidad de dolor, pero aun asi estaba ahi. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y yo queria hacer lo mismo, queria cerrar los ojos, queria salir de ahi, queria hacer cualquier cosa menos ver a mi mejor amiga morir enfrente mio.

No se cuanto paso, no se si fueron segundos, si fueron minutos, si llego a ser mas de una hora, pero eventualmente ahi estaba... rigida, palida, inmobil... Queria sacurdirla y despertarla, queria decirle que por favor no me dejara. Ella no, cualquiera menos ella, pero asi no funcionaba, habia hecho una eleccion y yo tenia que respetarla. Fue cuando intente moverla que note el dolor que nacia desde mis rodillas, las cuales estaban apoyadas sobre el frio piso del baño, y subia por mis piernas hasta extenderse por mi espalda y hasta mi cuello.

"¡Mierda!" exclame molesto, aun sintiendo el agua correr. "Gigi"

"¿Si, amo?"

"llama a mi madre, que nadie mas escuche, solo a mi madre y no le digas nada de lo que paso"

"enseguida" respondio la elfina desapareciendo una vez mas. ¿Y ahora que haciamos? ¿como le explicaba al señor tenebroso que Granger habia matado a Parkinson? ¿Como le explicaba a señor de las tinieblas que la ultima incorporacion al circulo de mortifagos habia elegido la muerte antes de llevar esa marca en el brazo? Tal vez incluso podia hacerle saber que la entendia completamente y que en ese momento la idea parecia increiblemente tentadora. Esa guerra, esa maldita guerra en la que habia estado metido desde que era un niño me habia costado mas de lo que podia contar: mi infancia, mi inocencia, mis amigos, mi cordura... Tal vez podia pedirle a Granger que me clave un vidrio en el cuello a mi tambien.

"¿Draco?" escuche la voz de mi madre preocupada desde la entrada de mi cuarto. "¿Draco?" pregunto una vez mas.

"En el baño madre"

"¡Oh, no! ¿Que paso? ¿que hiciste?"

"Nada... Pansy, volvi y estaba asi, y no quiso que la ayude..." ¿como se dice 'mi mejor amiga eligio suicidarse' en voz alta? ¿Como uno dice eso y no continua el mismo camino?

"Oh, Draco" enseguida ahi estaba, arrodillada al lado mio, sosteniendome entre sus brazos y por primera vez en años llore. Podia sentir cada frustracion, cada enojo, cada angustia liberar mi cuerpo y aun asi no era suficiente. Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer de ahi, pero no, no era una opcion. Si hacia eso mis padres iban a recibir el castigo que estaria dirigido a mi, porque los desertores son peores que los muggles. "Mi amor" repetia mi madre una y otra vez en mi oido mientras sus brazos me rodeaban con mas fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Cuando termina esta mierda? Quiero que termine de una vez, quiero poder irme lejos"

"Lo se, Draco, lo se" Y sabia que ella verdaderamente lo sabia, porque si fuera su decision nunca hubiera puesto su hogar como cuartel principal y porque si hubiera sido por ella, desde el principio nos hubieramos mudado a Paris y hubieramos permanecido ahi, ajenos a todo esto, pero mi padre, para el esta guerra era la lucha que acababa con nuestra supremacia y con el nombre Malfoy en lo mas alto. Ingenuo... nadie podia ganar despues de todo esto. "¿Hijo, donde esta la chica?" ¡Granger! ¿donde estaba Granger? parte de esto, gran parte de esto era su culpa. Pero lo cierto es que la idea de levantarme y buscarla para castigarla o incluso para matarla de una vez por todas no me generaba ninguna satisfaccion. Lo unico que si lo hacia era imaginar que desaparecia de mi vida de una vez por todas.

"No lo se" confese.

 _000_

"Me voy"

"¿Que? ¿A donde?"

"Puede que este equivocado, pero me parece que eso no te concierne en lo mas minimo Granger" no estaba seguro a que se debia la cara de completa confusion que aparecia en el rostro de la tercera parte del trio dorado que habitaba en mi ropero. Tal vez tenia que ver con que le acababa de avisar que me iba, que desaparecia de la mansion por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, probablemente hasta que no sintiera mas la necesidad de saltar del techo. La otra opcion era que no entendia porque me iba despues de que habia pasado una semana y todavia no la habia castigado por lo sucedido con Pansy. No le pensaba hacer nada, esa era la parte que ella no sabia. Disfrutaba el pensar como su mente debia estar funcionando de manera hiperactiva preparandose para cualquier represalia que creyera que estaba preparando.

Oh Granger, Granger... si supieras que todo esta tan para la mierda que ni arruinarte la vida a ti me entretiene.

"Pero... ¿y mi comida?" eleve una ceja mientras una media sonrisa aprecia en mi rostro. "¡¿Que?! No me mires asi... si desapareces por demasiado tiempo y no me traes comida entonces morire. Es decir... la gente muere si no come... ¿Y ahi que? ¿Que pasara contigo? se que mi vida es importante Malfoy..."

"Tu preocupacion por la continuidad de mi existencia me conmueve Granger" el sarcasmo era notorio. Enseguida una expresion de fastidio aparecio por su rostro, pero desaparecio antes de que puediera comentar algo al respecto. "Ya le informe a Gigi que te traiga comida y agua. No te preocupes, no moriras. Por lo menos por ahora"

"¿Que significa eso?" su voz salio aguda, casi como un chillido. Viendola parada en el centro de mi habitacion, usando mi ropa, me preguntaba en que clase de universo paralelo me encontraba. ¿Como habia terminado con Hermione Granger usando mi ropa y pidiendome explicaciones en mi propio dormitorio? ¿en que momento mi vida se habia vuelto tan ilogica?

"Significa que estas siendo retenida como prisionera en el cuartel general de los mortifagos Granger, eso significa..." su boca se abrio y se cerro varias veces. Parecia un pez fuera del agua, una imagen que contrastaba con lo usualmente articulada que era.

"¿Y la informacion? Te debo la informacion. No me has preguntado de vuelta." Ah... en eso tenia razon. Eventualmente iba a tener que conseguir algo, pero con todo lo que habia traido consigo la muerte de Pansy, el señor tenebroso me habia permitido desaparecer por un tiempo. Habia dejado bastante en claro que mi retorno era necesario, de lo contrario el precio lo iban a pagar mis padres y cualquiera por quien yo me preocupara. No podia permitir eso.

"Intenta ordenar las ideas para cuando regrese, la ultima vez fuiste un desastre. Bastante mala reputacion le estas dando a tu casa Granger, es decir, si eres lo mejor que tienen para ofrecer no me quiero imaginar lo que sera el resto" voltee para terminar de recorrer el corto espacio que me separaba de la puerta y estar fuera de ahi de una vez por todas.

"¡Draco!" chillo antes de que pudiera llegar.

"¡¿Que Granger?! Por las barbas de Merlin, dejame ir de una vez"

"¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Por que no...?"

"¿Por que no te hice nada despues de lo que le hiciste a Pansy? ¿Por que no te someti a horas de la maldicion cruciatus? ¿Por que no te eche de mi dormitorio y directamente a las manos de Greyback? ¿Por que no te lanse un Avada Kedavra sin un segundo pensamiento?" queria parecer enojado, pero ni animo para eso tenia. Granger solo asintio. "No vales ni un segundo de mi tiempo"

"Lo siento"

"¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes! Lo minimo que puedes hacer es tomar responsabilidad por lo que hiciste y vivir con ello. No esperes encontrarme castigandote para que lo tomes como una manera de limpiar tus pecados."

"No se trata de ello, no me arrepiento, no lo hago, pero eso no significa que no lo sienta" quedarme a discutir, no tenia sentido, podia estar horas intercambiando gritos con la patetica excusa de bruja que tenia delante mio y nunca llegariamos a un punto en comun.

"Voy a poner guardias en la puerta, no podras salir y nadie podra entrar, por lo demas... francamente haz lo que quieras Granger, me importa demasiado poco" escuche que estaba por acotar algo mas, pero abri la puerta y sali de ahi antes de siquiera sentir la primer palabra.

Mis piernas se movian a toda velocidad mientras bajaba por la escalera trasera de la mansion y luego en direccion al salon de cartas, donde estaba la chimenea mas cercana para usar la conexion Floo.

"¡Malfoy!" escuche exclamar a alguien detras mio en lo que intentaba abrir la pesada puerta de madera oscura. Dude un momento entre voltear o no. Tranquilamente podia pretender que no habia escuchado nada y desaparecer de la propiedad mucho antes que quien fuera que me estuviera buscando alcanzara mi salida. Pero la realidad era que podia ser importante, y no podia dejar que mi imperante necesidad de desaparecer de esa maldita mansion me nublara el pensar.

"¿Que?" Tal vez tendria que haber seguido avanzando. Era Dolohov y estaba bastante seguro que nada de lo que tuviera para decir iba a ser importante. No era una palabra que se asociara a el en absolutamente ninguna esfera de la vida.

"Tan agradable como siempre Malfoy..." si pensaba que iba a tomarme un segundo en pretender que siquiera lo toleraba estaba extremedamente confundido. No me interesaba hacer eso en lo mas minimo. Lo despreciaba y esperaba que quedara completamente claro. "¿vas a algun lado?"

"Antonin francamente pense que aunque sea te daba la capacidad cerebral limitada esa que tenes para darte cuenta que no tengo porque contestarte" una risa grave e irritante nacio de su garganta. No podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pegarle fuertemente con mi puño directamente en el centro de la cara. Vaya a figurar... esa imagen me sonaba familiar, solo que habia sido mi rostro el que habia recibido el contacto de los nudillos de otra persona y habia sido en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando ni estabamos en cuarto año aun. Maldita Granger...

"Veras Draco-"

"Malfoy" corregi

"Draco... si te vas estaba pensando que tal vez me podia entretener con tu juguete. Hasta que regreses nomas, no me atreveria a tomarlo por mas de ese tiempo" Desagradable, francamente el hombre que tenia enfrente me daba asco. Si es que siquiera se lo podia llamar hombre, era mas bien una patetica excusa de ser humano.

"Lo siento Dolohov, no soy bueno compartiendo. Complejo de hijo unico" eleve mis hombros en un gesto que pretendia decir que lo sentia, aunque todo lo contrario, no lo hacia en lo mas minimo.

"Eres una mierda Malfoy, ¿lo sabes?" esta vez rei yo en lo que entraba al salon de cartas y tomaba un puñado del polvo que descansaba en una ornamentada caja de oro al lado de la chimenea.

"Mansion Nott" y asi por fin estaba fuera de lo que hasta hacia poco consideraba mi hogar y lo que desde ya hacia varias semanas que consideraba una horroroza prision.

 _000_

"¿Tenes pensado que vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine?" una especie de carcajada oscura nacio del centro de mi garganta. Voltee mi rostro para ver a Theo sentado en el impatactante sillon negro de cuero que engalanaba el centro de su sala de estar principal. Su expresion era de bronca mientras se concentraba en el color ambar del liquido depositado en el fondo de su corta copa de cristal. Francamente el simple concepto de pensar que la guerra iba a terminar en algun momento pronto me resultaba una mezcla de comedia y tragedia digna de las mejores obras de William Shakespeare. No iba a terminar, no aun, y para cuando lo hiciera, quien podia decir si siquiera iba a estar vivo como para tener la necesidad de armar un plan que me ayudara a continuar. La realidad era que si perdiamos mi vida estaba totalmente acabada, iba a terminar en azkaban con una sentencia que me iba a dar mas que suficiente tiempo para planear que hacer cuando esa etapa terminara, y si ganaba entonces iba a vivir en constante estado de terror como para tener esperanzas y expectativas. En conclusion, la vida era una mierda y las ganas de saltar del techo mas cercano estaba mas presente que nunca. "No seas cinico Draco, es de mal gusto"

"No estoy siendo cinico en lo mas minimo Nott, la idea de siquiera pensar que tengo un futuro, que vale la pena proyectar ideas y expectativas es de lo mas inocente" Sus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse con los mios y una horrible expresion de reproche paso por estos. ¿Que me queria decir? ¿El se tomaba el tiempo de pensar, de planear, de idealizar? Me sorprendia viniendo de una persona tan racional. "Theo, Pansy murio en mi bañera dos semanas atras..."

"Lo se, lo se Draco, pero si no pensamos que podemos tener una vida unos años en el futuro, ¿entonces cual es el punto? ¿para que mierda seguimos vivos?"

"No se la respuesta a eso, razon por la cual estoy en tu casa."

"¿me ves cara de Dumbledore? No me hagas reir Malfoy, si piensas que voy a soltar una mierda filosofica en tu cara para ayudarte a dormir de noche estas equivocado"

"No esperaba que me ayudaras a dormir con 'mierda filosofica' sino con buen alcohol. Pasa el brandi Nott, no seas amarrete" Theo tomo la botella que descanzaba sobre la mesa ratona de madera oscura que tenia delante y la lanzo en mi direccion. Cayo antes de que pudiera tomarla, teniendo como salvacion la enorme alfombra rojo oscuro y azul marino que descansaba en el centro de la habitacion.

"¿Extrañas a Pansy?" pregunto el rompiendo el silencio. Mi espalda descansaba completamente sobre los paneles de madera del suelo. Podia sentir un penetrante dolor en mi cuello que se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba, pero no parecia poder encontrar una razon para moverme de ahi.

"¿Que clase de pregunta estupida es esa?"

"Siempre pense que iban a terminar juntos. La chica podia ser todo un manojo con el que lidiar, pero te queria como solo he visto a otra mujer quererte y lo hace porque es su deber"

"Las desventajas de ser una mierda." rei tragicamente despues de esto. Con fuerza sobre mi brazo derecho me sente, automaticamente sintiendo toda la habitacion girar. No estaba sumergido en una sesion de autocompasion, era la realidad. Era bastante mala persona, pero ya estaba integrado en mi, probablemente era parte de mi ADN y no lo podia evitar ni aunque concientemente quisiera.

"Brindo por eso" grito Theo levantando su copa al aire.

"Yo brindo porque toda esta porqueria se termine rapido, ya sea con mi muerte o con la muerte de todo el resto"

"Esta conversacion se ha vuelto demasiado tragica demasiado rapido, Malfoy" Theo se puso de pie caminando en mi direccion. Me extendio una mano y segundos despues estabamos los dos de pie. "Hagamos algo"

"¿Que queres hacer?" pregunte avanzando hacia al hogar a leña donde tire la botella causando que una nube de fuego se expandiera en direccion a la habitacion.

"Incendiar mi casa no es la idea" rei concentrandome en Theo una vez mas. En mi rostro se extendio una sonrisa, lo odiaba al muy maldito, pero oficialmente era el unico amigo que me quedaba.

"Lo siento, fue rudo de mi parte interrumpir tu proceso de pensamiento" no me interesaba en lo mas minimo el plan que pudiera tener. No queria hacer nada, queria ir al cuarto que me habian asignado y dormir hasta el mediodia siguiente. En pocos dias ya iba a tener que volver y enfrentarme al infierno que era mi mansion una vez mas.

"Que tal si nos relajamos un poco" el brillo en los ojos de Theo enseguida revelo a donde iba su tren de ideas. No era la primera vez que lo sugeria y no iba a ser la primera vez que le iba a decir que no. Tenia que entenderlo, no era como el. Me parecia espectacular que fuera como fuera, lo aceptaba y lo apoyaba, pero tenia que intentar dejar de presionarme a toda costa.

"La respuesta es no amigo, lo siento. La respuesta siempre va a ser no, a menos que me des el suficiente alcohol para que no tenga una respuesta"

"Ni siquiera tiene que ser mutuo Draco, dejame que te muestre lo bien que se pu-"

"No Theo, la respuesta sigue siendo no."

"¿Queres que te llame a alguna de las putas de mi papa para que te entretenga entonces?" buenisimo... ahora venia la parte donde se ofendia. A la mañana siguiente iba a actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada y todo iba a volver a la normalidad hasta que sintiera una vez mas la necesidad de querer practicarme sexo oral.

"No, mi plan era mas bien ir a dormir" respondi molesto "Nott, deja de ofenderte por algo que no va a cambiar. Acepto que tus lineas sean borrosas en cuanto a tu eleccion de compania para entretenerte, pero las mias no" por desgracia "sabe que si algun dia decido cruzar el rubicon mi lechuza vuela automaticamente a tu dormitorio" rei incomodamente antes de golpearle la espalda amistosamente y emprender mi marcha a mi recamara una vez mas.

"¿Y con Granger?" ¿Que tenia que ver la sangre sucia en todo esto?

"¿Que pasa con ella?"

"¿Aprovechaste que la tenes en tu cuarto? ¿Le hiciste las cosas que a veces me da ganas de hacerte a ti?"

"No la toque Nott, lamento desilusionarte"

"sos un maldito pendejo Malfoy, odio encontrarte tan irritantemente atractivo" una genuina carcajada nacio desde mi estomago y surgio por mi garganta.

"Tu tambien estas bastante bueno Nott" en esa nota termine de salir de la sala con ansias de poder encerrarme de una vez y evitar pensar por un dia entero.

 _000_

"¡Oh, si Gigi tan solo pudiera tomar florecitas del jardin de la ama Narcissa! ¡Hermoso, seria un trabajo hermoso!" no tenia ni idea que estaba pasando en mi habitacion, pero desde afuera sonaba como si mi elfina domestica estuviera sufriendo de excesivo consumo de azucar.

"Por favor Gigi, no te atrevas, me sentiria terrible si te viera en problemas por mi culpa" esa era la voz de Granger. Resultaba extraño escucharla despues de dos semanas de no saber de su existencia. Ese sonido suave y agudo que por momentos parecia pertenecer mas a una niña que a una mujer era el equivalente al caldero de agua mas helada que podian lanzarme sobre la cabeza. Me desperto, me recordo una vez mas que la vida no era visitas a amigos y noches de alcohol sino un guerra que parecia no tener fin.

En el momento en que abri la puerta me encontre con una escena que francamente me superaba en todo aspecto. Sentada en el centro de mi cama estaba Granger, sus piernas en posicion india con un libro abierto descansando sobre estas. Tardé un segundo en reconocer que llevaba puesta ropa mia, pero no era la que le habia dado, sino algo mucho mas nuevo, ropa que si mal no recordaba habia usado solo quince dias atras ¿Quien se creia que era para tomar prestado algo que nunca le autorice? Oh bueno... le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, que no me importaba, suponia que en mayor o menor medida si le habia dado permiso. Detras de la bruja estaba parada Gigi, sus alargados y huesudos dedos trabajando en el matorral que descansaba sobre la cabeza de Granger. Parecia estar trenzado de alguna manera y quedaba sorpresivamente arreglado, no es que hubiera que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que se viera mejor de lo que normalmente se veia, despues de todo era constante mi duda si era cabello o si en realidad era alguna especie de animal muerto.

"¡Draco!" exclamo nuestra prisionera sorprendiendose al verme ahi parado. La elfina domestica, por otro lado, mas que sorprendida parecia preocupada. Los enormes ojos celestes que ocupaban mas de la mitad de su cara se abrieron a un tamaño que no me parecia creible ni aun viendolo, su boca se extendio en un perfecto circulo y sus manos soltaron inmediatamente el cabello de Granger.

"La verdad, no quiero ni saber que esta pasando aca" era la realidad, no me interesaba. Si mi elfina domestica estaba peinando a la sangre sucia, bien por ellas, que se entretuvieran, lo unico que queria era que no me molestaran a mi.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Amo, Gigi lo siente tanto! ¡Que terrible traicion que Gigi le ha causado a esta familia! Siendo buena con los prisioneros, siendo atrapada en el acto, Gigi lo siente tanto amo" Enseguida la elfina comenzo a llorar a los gritos mientras de su salto bajo de la cama y corrio hacia la pared, donde choco con fuerza contra la superficie de material. ¿Estabamos todos locos? Automaticamente se puso de pie y se volvio a golpear la cabeza una vez atras de otra, mientras el llanto y los gritos se intensificaban.

"¡Gigi no!" chillo Granger horrorizada aun sentada en mi cama. Ponete comoda querida...

"Gigi, es suficiente" intente sonar autoritario, pero nunca se me habia dado del todo bien. Eran mis padres quienes eran buenos para dar ordenes y hacer sentir miserables a todos los elfos de la casa.

"¡Lo siente tanto Gigi, Amo! ¡Oh, que terrible traicion! ¡Que terrible traicion!"

"¡Suficiente!" exclame intentando canalizar a mi Lucius Malfoy interior. "Nadie te esta acusando de nada. Quiero que vuelvas a la cocina y me prepares algo de comer para la cena. Si me llego a enterar que estuviste golpeando cualquier parte de tu cuerpo contra cualquier cosa como castigo te prometo que estaras fuera de esta casa antes de que puedas decir 'traicion'"

"Si amo, si amo. Gigi lo siente" no llegue a responder nada cuando desaparecio con un suave 'plop'

"Malfoy es-"

"No me interesa Granger, genuinamente lo digo" antes de que pudiera decir algo mas me meti al baño y cerre la puerta detras mio.

No tarde mas de un par de minutos antes de meterme debajo del chorro de agua caliente. En lo que no podia evitar dejar de concentrarme era en la superficie debajo de mis pies. Como mi mejor amiga habia muerto ahi y yo estaba tranquilo bañandome tres semanas despues. ¿Que decia eso de mi? ¿Como se suponia que terminara bien independientemente del resultado? eramos niño metidos en una guerra de adultos. No nos habian dado tiempo a madurar, a crecer, a decidir donde nos queriamos parar, cuales eran nuestros ideales y porque queriamos morir. Nos habian metido en el centro del campo de batalla y habian gritado 'matense'. ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, tenia una bruja de la misma edad que yo encerrada en mi dormitorio hacia mas de un mes y parecia estar manteniendola viva hasta que alguien decidiera matarla! No queria que la mataran, era la realidad, no queria que mataran a Granger. Tampoco queria que mataran a Potter y no hubiera querido que Weasley hubiera tenido que morir, ni que Pansy hubiera tenido que matarlo. Lo unico que queria era pensar en alcohol y en mujeres y en que carrera iba a seguir despues de Hogwarts, queria ver partidos de Quidditch y despues practicar las maniobras que hacia Krum en el patio de la mansion. Queria tener mi edad, no ser un proyecto de adulto masacrado por ideales que si era totalmente honesto conmigo no sabia hasta que punto compartia.

¿Eramos superiores? Si, lo eramos, la magia que corria por nosotros nos hacia estar mas avanzados que los muggles y esa magia se suponia que se transmitiera de mago a mago en cada generacion, no se suponia que una persona como Granger naciera con magia cuando nadie en toda su familia jamas lo habia sido. ¿Teniamos que recibirla y pretender que era una de nosotros? No, no lo era. Jamas lo iba a ser. Era una invitada, no una de nosotros. Ahora... ¿era razon suficiente para lanzar una guerra sobre el principio de que como no era una de nosotros merecia morir? Ahi era donde mi creencia flaqueaba. Me alcanzaba con simplemente recordarle quien era mejor que quien y seguir con mi dia. No me caia bien, en lo mas minimo, era soberbia, intolerante, arrogante, mandona, tenia ese cabello horrible y esos enormes ojos marrones que parecian listos para chuparte el alma, pero no la queria ver muerta. Simplemente no lo hacia.

Mis pies, avanzaron con decision fuera del baño. El pantalon de mi pijama colgaba de mi cintura y una remera blanca lisa me cubria el torso. En lo unico que podia pensar era en dormir. Mi terrible mala suerte parecia no tener fin, en el lado izquiero de mi cama se encontraba ubicada una muy dormida Granger. Su boca estaba levemente abierta y soltaba un sonido similar a un suave ronquido. Era una imagen horroroza, aunque el hecho de que su pelo estuviera recogido le restaba la impresion de tener a la hija del yeti ahi tirada. La cena descansaba sobre el escritorio, pero la idea de comer era de lo menos interesante en ese momento. Dormir, era lo unico que queria hacer, descansar, apagar la mente por un rato.

Decididamente camine hacia el lado derecho y corri el acolchado junto con las sabanas para poder meterme debajo. El dormitorio que me habian asignado en lo de Nott era de lo mas agradable, pero extrañaba mi cama como extrañaba pocas cosas.

"Granger, si pensas quedarte a dormir metete debajo de las mantas, ahi arriba me incomodas"

"¡¿Eh?!" su expresion desorientada hubiera sido comica si no fuera porque me irritaba verla ahi.

"Que visto y considerando que te has vuelto bastante familiar con mi dormitorio te pido que si pensas dormir en mi cama por lo menos te metas entre las sabanas porque tu estupido cuerpo me molesta ahi" termine de acomodarme y con mi varita señale a las luces que se apaguen, sumergiendo a la habitacion en una interminable negrura. Mis nudillos se cerraron con fuerza al rededor de la madera de espino antes de ubicarse debajo de mi almohada, mi cabeza descansando sobre mi brazo. Pude sentir el peso de Granger desapareciendo de la cama con timidos pasos siguiendo.

"¡Mierda!" chillo en un susurro despues de que habia sonado como si se hubiera chocado con algo. No pude evitar sentir una sonrisa extendiendose por mi rostro. La muy maldita era torpe como habia conocido a poca gente en mi vida. Recordaba la epoca que soliamos habitar los pasillos de Hogwarts, en repetidas ocasiones se habia tropezado con su propia tunica, un par de veces habia tirado su tintero en clases, en cuarto año se habia enredado con la pata de una de las sillas en la biblioteca y una pila de mas de seis libros gordos y viejos habian acabado desperramados por todo el suelo del lugar con un ruidoso estruendo. Madam Prince la habia expulsado del lugar y solo la habia vuelto a admitir despues de que McGonagall se lo pidiera. Aquellos recuerdos parecian pertenecer a otra vida. No podia creer que habian tomado lugar solo un par de años atras. ¿Como habia cambiado todo tan rapido? O tal vez siempre habia existido un cambio en la direccion en la que habiamos terminado, pero la recta final habia sido alcanzada a una increible velocidad.

"Malfoy ¿estas despierto?" tal vez si la ignoraba desaparecia. ¿No se habia ido? "¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy me escuchas?"

"Granger si dices mi apellido una vez mas se va a gastar"

"me preguntaba si habria una chance en la que tal vez no te molestara que-" No estaba seguro alguna vez haber escuchado un preambulo tan largo.

"Si no vas al grano me voy a quedar dormido enserio"

"¿Puedo prender la luz y leer?" No.

"Haz lo que quieras Granger" necesitaba reconsiderar muchas cosas. No podia ponerme tan blando, era una prisionera despues de todo. Tenia que empezar a marcar limites. Es que simplemente ya no me importaba... ¡Maldita sea! Tenia que saber que la testaruda bruja que ahora descansaba al lado mio iba a arruinar todo. Amiga de Potter tenia que ser...

"Gracias" susurro prendiendo la luz, libro en mano.

"¿Que me robaste?" pregunte volteando hasta quedar acostado boca arriba.

"¡Yo no te robe nada!"

"es una manera de decir Granger..." alguien estaba susceptible "Que libro es ese"

"Ah" y no respondio. Era una realidad, los standards de Gryffindor eran increiblemente bajos si esta bruja era lo mejor que tenian para ofrecer. "Otelo"

"es una de mis favoritas de Shakespeare" comente al pasar, intentando cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

"no sabia que leias... es muggle" Ah si, razon por la que estaban en mi cuarto los libros y no en la biblioteca de la familia.

"lo se Granger" parecia no poder encontrar una posicion comoda, asi que gire para darle la espalda una vez mas.

"Draco, no tengo mucha informacion para darte. ¿que pasa si no es suficiente?"

"me torturaran por un rato y no se que haran contigo" era una de las respuestas mas honestas que habia dado en mi vida.

"Harry no va a venir por mi"

"Ya me di cuenta." porque era verdad, ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y el cara cortada no habia ni siquiera insinuado recuperar a quien el solia llamar su mejor amiga, porque no podia serlo aun si la dejaba abandona al destino que decidieran para ella los mortifagos "cuando termines de leer te recomiendo que le reces a tu Dios que los demas no se den cuenta tambien"

"¿te puedo pedir un favor?" con esta bruja se aplicaba el dicho le doy la mano y me toma hasta el codo. Se habia puesto comoda la muy maldita. ¿no queria que nos consiguieramos un cachorro para criar entre los dos tambien?

"pedirlo puedes pedirlo, que acepte o no es una historia completamente diferente" de su parte hubo silencio por un sostenido periodo de tiempo.

"Antes de dejar que me hagan lo que Greyback tenia planeado, por favor matame. No dejes que llegue a eso" su voz sonaba quebrada en la ultima oracion y suponia que en el fondo entendia porque. No era mujer y no estaba en una situacion semejante, pero con tan solo pensar en la accion un liquido calido y amargo subia por mi garganta y hasta mi boca.

"No te puedo prometer eso, no se si voy a poder detenerlo" y esa la cruda verdad, por mas increiblemente horrible que fuera.

"¿Te puedo pedir que lo intentes?" solamente asenti antes de sacar mi varita de debajo de la almohada y apagarle la luz.

"es tarde Granger y eres terriblemente irritante cuando decides que quieres conversar. Duerme de una vez" esperaba que se levantara y se fuera, pero en cambio la senti meterse entre las sabanas y suspirar antes de que por fin me quedara dormido.

 _N/A: Primero que todo perdon por la demora, lo cierto es que las clases me tienen de aqui para alla como para darme tiempo a sentarme y subirles capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado este. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y AFuckingAngel me hiciste reir con lo de tu profesor!_

 _Saludos_ ,


	6. Chapter 6: Delicate

**Capitulo 6**

 _"_ _La unidad es la variedad, y la variedad en la unidad es la ley suprema del universo"_

La biblioteca oeste de la mansión estaba la mayor parte del tiempo vacía, razón por la cual la había adoptado como mi bar improvisado. Ahí estaba, desparramado sobre el enorme sillón de terciopelo verde esmeralda, con un muy vació vaso en una mano y mi varita en la otra. No se como había llegado a sumergirme en el poco productivo pensamiento de que tal vez el mago podía ser tan poderoso como su varita lo permitía. Todavía recordaba las palabras del viejo decrepito de Ollivander cuando fui a comprar mi primer varita junto a mi padre _'la varita elige al mago señor Malfoy'_. El comentario había nacido después de que yo dijera que quería la mas cara de todas, porque si era la que mas dinero costaba, entonces tenia que ser la mejor. Pero, no había sido así, había tenido que probar varias, casi cinco o seis antes de que por fin una me respondiera. Espino, cabello de unicornio y poco mas de veinticinco centímetros. Esa varita era la que había decidido elegirme.

' _¿sabia usted que su nombre significa Dragón?_ ' claro que lo sabia. Era una constelación como todos los nombres en la familia de mi madre. Lo que Ollivander no sabia era que también significaba serpiente. En latín era dragón, en griego serpiente. Mi padre siempre me había hecho saber que mi nombre, como todo lo que tenia que ver conmigo: ser un sangre pura, ser un Malfoy, ser rico... me hacia especial. Era el nombre de alguien digno de la casa Slytherin y digno de alguien que posteriormente se hiciera con el mundo.

No quería hacerme con el mundo.

Quería paz, quería que la guerra terminara y quería encontrar una varita poderosa que me respondiera y con la cual pudiera matar a absolutamente todo lo que respiraba sobre la faz de la tierra así podía dejar de sentir completo pánico y ansiedad las veinticuatro horas del día. Quería poder cerrar los ojos y descansar sin tener que recurrir a poco saludables cantidades de Whisky de fuego.

"¿Draco, estas aquí?" podía quedarme callado y mi madre probablemente se fuera. Había una enorme estantería que iba de techo a piso que me bloqueaba de su vista. Era mi madre, sin embargo, la única persona a la cual no odiaba en este mundo.

"Si" fue lo único que dije antes de tirar el vaso detrás del sillón para que ella no lo viera. La alfombra color gris plata amortiguo el ruido haciéndolo pasar desapercibido.

"Hijo, te estuve buscando por toda la propiedad. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme" protesto en lo que avanzaba hasta quedar parada frente a mi.

"Lo siento madre, no sabia que me buscabas, hubiera ido a verte enseguida"

"¿Como estas Draco?" mis piernas se movieron del largo del sillón en dirección al suelo para quedar sentado en vez de completamente desparramado.

"Bien" ¿cuan cierto era eso? probablemente no demasiado.

"Hijo, estoy preocupada por ti. Te vez mas pálido de lo normal, tu dieta diaria consiste en alcohol y grajeas de todos los sabores y en plena madrugada te escucho deambular por el pasillo" verdad, verdad y verdad. Todo era cierto.

"No tienes de que preocuparte madre, prometo que si siento que no estoy bien iré contigo por ayuda" sus ojos no me creían y eso lo decía todo. Nunca había sido del todo bueno mintiendo y esto lo demostraba una vez mas.

"Oh Draco..." avanzo hasta sentarse al lado mio y no dijo nada por unos minutos. Tampoco yo. Mi cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante y mis ojos se concentraban en la alfombra casi buscando formas en esta. Como si fuera un cielo nublado. "te amo hijo" la escuche murmurar antes de sentir sus labios presionarse contra mi sien. Quería decirle que yo también, pero las palabras no nacieron. Tal vez ya ni siquiera por mi propia madre podía sentir cariño. Tal vez de una vez por todas la guerra había acabado con todo lo que había sabido ser como persona.

La escuche desaparecer tan rápido como había entrado y una vez mas estaba solo con mis propios pensamientos, dentro de mi propia cabeza y no era un buen lugar en el cual encontrarse. Podía ir a mi habitación, Granger seguro debía estar tomando una ducha o leyendo un libro, incluso podía ser que estuviera recibiendo tratamientos de belleza a manos de Gigi.

¿Que hora era?

Cinco de la tarde, definitivamente estaba tomando una ducha. Aparentemente a Granger le gustaba la rutina porque había conseguido entrar en una claramente marcada y parecía feliz con ello. A la mañana se levantaba después de dormir en mi cama, preparaba dos tazas de te luego de que Gigi trajera la bandeja con la tetera llena de agua hirviendo, las hebras y el difusor, me despertaba a mi si era que yo todavía estaba en la habitación y no en algún lugar de la casa tomando y preguntándome que hacer con mi vida. El resto de la mañana lo pasaba leyendo, o limpiando o haciendo quien sabe que cosa. También sabia encontrarla escribiendo. La primera vez había sido una tarde donde había subido de sorpresa a buscar un abrigo y ahí estaba, totalmente desparramada sobre mi cama perfectamente hecha, con pluma en mano y un viejo cuaderno de cuero marrón delante de ella. Se había puesto de pie y había empezado a jurar que lo había encontrado vacío y que parecía viejo, como que nunca lo había usado y entonces pensó que tal vez no me iba a molestar. No me molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños cuando tenia once para que pusiera en papel mis experiencias en Hogwarts. Jamas fui alguien que encuentra uso en escribir en un diario la rutina educativa.

El principal uso que tenia Granger probablemente era distraerme. Parecía que le era imposible estar en silencio cuando había otra persona en la habitación aparte de ella, así que en los breves momentos de silencio terminaba soltando lo que fuera que tuviera en su cabeza para iniciar una conversación. Como ella, todo lo que decía, o al menos en su mayoría, era estúpido, pero podía distraerme un buen rato.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me puse de pie y comencé a avanzar en dirección a mi dormitorio. Parecía que era un buen día después de todo, porque no me cruce a nadie en el camino. Lo que menos intensión tenia era de terminar lidiando con Macnair o Dolohov.

"¡Draco!" la escuche exclamar en el mismo momento en que entre a la habitación, pero esta no se encontraba ahí. ¿se había vuelto a meter en el ropero? parecía extraño, considerando que ya se sentía como que era mas su dormitorio que el mio.

"¿Granger?" pregunte sonando irritado.

"En el baño, estoy terminando de cambiarme, ahora salgo." no respondí y solo avance hasta mi cama para dejarme caer sobre esta. Me encontraba algo mareado, tal vez había tomado mas de lo que había planeado. No, tal vez no, definitivamente había tomado mas de lo que había planeado. La habitación estaba girando. Un gruñido de queja nació de mi garganta. "Lo siento, no sabia que ibas a subir tan temprano, me tome mas tiempo del debido" ¿seguía hablando la bruja imposible de silenciar?

"Granger, nadie te dijo nada"

"te escuche gruñir Malfoy, la puerta esta entornada, no cerrada" su voz de soy-la-bruja-mas-inteligente-de-mi-edad-no-creas-que-me-podes-engañar me daba ganas de suicidarme en ese instante antes de tolerarla un segundo mas.

"que valiente de tu parte, cambiarte con la puerta abierta cuando hay un mortifago en la habitación de al lado" solté antes de volver a ponerme de pie y comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa. Estaba arrugada, me incomodaba y no era la mejor opción para dormir.

"oh no, con un mortifago no me atrevería, contigo Malfoy, sin embargo, ni siquiera me genera preocupación"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" ¿Estaba diciendo que no era un verdadero mortifago? lamentaba desilusionarla, pero lo cierto era que si lo era. Tenia un tatuaje muy punk en mi brazo izquierdo que lo comprobaba.

"Que probablemente prefieras saltar del techo de la mansión que tocarme. Se que te doy asco y todo el rollo de que soy sangre sucia, así que estoy tranquila" en eso tenia razón. Tal vez podía ser que Granger no fuera horrible, lo estaba comenzando a aceptar, pero si era irritante, pretenciosa, soberbia, inadaptada social y completamente incapaz de hacer silencio.

"saborea lo que voy a decir Granger, porque no creo que lo haga una vez mas en toda mi vida: tienes razón"

"¡Te lo dije!" exclamo en un tono victorioso mientras abría de par en par la puerta del baño emergiendo de pies a cabeza usando mi ropa. Tenia puesta una remera negra, pantalón gris y medias de lana verde.

"¿piensas seguir haciendo uso indiscriminado de mi ropero? no solo veo que usas mi ropa, sino que tienes un particular ojo para encontrar lo mas nuevo" una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. Maldita bruja ventajera.

"¿Que haces?" pregunto al ver mi camisa a medio desabotonar y mis dedos trabajando para corregir eso.

"cambiarme"

"¿Aquí? Estoy yo..." ¿en que clase de universo paralelo había acabado que bajo _mi_ propio techo, en _mi_ propio dormitorio, prisionera Hermione Granger me daba indicaciones de donde podía o no cambiarme?

"Si, desde hace dos minutos, antes de eso estabas en el baño y yo necesito salir de adentro de esta camisa"

"¿Quieres que me meta...?" no finalizo la frase sino que señalo al viejo ropero ubicado contra la pared, el cual contenía lo que debería ser su ' _celda_ '. _¡Ja!_ El chiste estaba en mi.

"Granger, me estoy sacando la camisa, no estoy por masturbarme delante de ti, si tanto te molesta el verme ponerme una remera entonces si, escóndete, de lo contrario haz lo que quieras" sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación mientras sus dedos se movían de manera nerviosa jugando los unos con los otros. Quería reírme, toda la situación me parecía totalmente irreal, pero la prefería a enfrentar a lo que había del otro lado de la puerta de mi recamara.

"Draco..." la escuche susurrar mientras terminaba de deslizar las mangas por mis brazos y ponía la prenda sobre la cama.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunte tomando una remera blanca del baúl que contenía mi ropa.

"¿No necesitas que te de información?" voltee hasta quedar frente a ella. Estaba sentada en posición india en la silla de mi escritorio mirándome nerviosamente.

"¿tan ansiosa estas por soltar datos para el lado de la oscuridad? ¿Quieres que te saque un turno con el tatuador para conseguirte uno de estos?" pregunte mostrandole la serpiente y la calavera moviéndose suavemente en mi antebrazo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de mirar a otro lado.

"¡No, claro que no!"

"¿entonces que te preocupas de recordarme?" las palabras sonaban entrelazadas con irritación.

"me preocupa que..." ¿Que, que? lo único que faltaba, que no finalizara las frases ahora.

"¿el que te preocupa Granger?" pregunte antes de ponerme la remera y sentarme en la cama, arrugando la camisa aun mas de lo poco presentable que ya estaba.

"después de lo que hiciste con Greyback y ahora esto..." sus brazos se elevaron a sus costados como si se refiriera a ella, a su imagen "no quiero que termine sucediendote algo que podemos evitar"

"cuidado Granger, suenas como si te preocuparas por mi" reí.

"no lo llamaría ' _preocuparme_ '"

"¿Como lo llamarías?"

"Devolución de gentilezas. Se que este no es el trato cotidiano que tienen los mortifagos para los prisioneros. No soy estúpida, por mas que pienses lo contrario" en mi rostro se extendió una expresión de contrariedad.

"ya te dije que no quiero que estés agradecida conmigo. Ni en mayor ni en menor medida, ¿de acuerdo?" Los ojos de Granger estaban fijos en los míos, de manera casi desafiante "no soy tu amigo, ni siquiera me caes bien, pero esta guerra me importa una mierda, tu me importas una mierda, el que seas prisionera o no me es indiferente, esa es la razón por la que te dejo manejarte como gustes. No es porque sienta pena por ti, o por que este intencionalmente tratando de tratarte bien. ¿De acuerdo?" ella asintió "¡bien!" exclame antes de tomar un par de pantalones de pijama y moverme en dirección al baño.

"Lo cierto es que puedo resumir lo que se y es que estamos perdiendo y la luz no piensa arriesgarse en pequeñas batallas, va a encontrar la manera de ubicar a Harry y a Voldemort en el mismo lugar para que puedan batirse a duelo y que uno de los dos gane"

"Me imagino que ya han planeado ese escenario" respondí del otro lado de la puerta. Esta estaba entornada y no cerrada. Cualquiera que viera la pequeña convivencia que estábamos teniendo Granger y yo definitivamente iba a pensar que eramos mas una pareja que guardia y prisionera. Únicamente yo tenia ese tipo de suerte, estar en pareja sin la mejor parte.

"Puede ser, pero si es así yo no lo se." su tono sonaba levemente incomodo. Estaba mintiendo, tenia que estar mintiendo.

"¿Que paso con la devolución de gentilezas?" pregunte mientras tiraba de los cordones blancos del pantalón para ajustarlo mas a mi cintura. Claramente estaba perdiendo peso porque toda la ropa parecía quedarme uno o dos talles mas grande.

"Verdaderamente no lo se Malfoy"

"Granger, puedo escuchar que me estas mintiendo con una puerta de por medio, así es cuan mala eres haciéndolo" la acuse en lo que aparecía una vez mas en el dormitorio.

"No estoy mintiendo. Eso lo trataba la parte de estrategia de la luz y no nos dejaban participar a los mas jóvenes, solo Harry iba a las reuniones de vez en cuando" sus ojos marrones me miraban fijamente mientras hablaba. Era su manera de demostrarme que no me estaba ocultando nada.

"¿Entonces por que sonaste como si alguien tuviera su varita presionándote el cuello y amenazando con soltar la maldición asesina?" avance a mi lado de la cama. Ah, si, tenia un ' _lado_ ' de la cama. El izquierdo era de Granger. Comoda se habia puesto...

"¡No he sonado asi!" chillo indignada. Francamente lo unico que queria era dormir, así que decidí no presionarla mas. Algo no me estaba diciendo, eso estaba claro. Ya iba a tener oportunidad de sacarle la información aunque tuviera que ser bajo amenaza.

"Me voy a dormir Granger, no hagas demasiado ruido" sus ojos parecían confundidos pero aun así asintió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a tomar el libro que descansaba en su mesa de noche.

No llego a hacerlo cuando tres fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron retumbar la habitación. Ambos quedamos estáticos mirando la superficie de madera como si pudiéramos ver a través de esta y saber quien esperaba del otro lado.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Abre la puerta!"

"Greyback..." murmure para mi mismo. El cuerpo de Granger comenzó a temblar suavemente mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

"Draco" sonaba casi como un ruego.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre de una vez!"

"¡mierda!" exclame en voz baja en lo que le señalaba a Granger el ropero "métete y no hagas ruido" esta enseguida respondió y avanzo rápidamente hasta desaparecer de la habitación. Respire hondo y me dirigí a la puerta a descubrir a que se debía tan cálida llamada.

"Fenrir" salude ni bien apareció frente a mi. Podía sentir su hedor subiendo por mis fosas nasales y quedarse flotando en mi cerebro. Su pelo gris estaba mas enmarañado que nunca y brillaba como si hiciera días y días que no tomaba una ducha.

"¿Por que te tardaste tanto? ¿estabas jugando con tu mano?" una risa grave siguió a su comentario.

"no necesito usar mi mano. ¿No recuerdas? me quede con tu juguete" cualquier vestigio de humor desapareció del rostro de Greyback antes de concentrarse una vez mas.

"El señor tenebroso quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en su estudio"

"¿Ahora?" preguntas tontas si las hay. Por supuesto que ahora.

"Hace cinco minutos" el humor volvió a aparecer en la cara del asqueroso licantropo. Genial, estaba llegando tarde a una reunión con la persona, si es que persona era un termino aplicable al señor tenebroso, menos paciente del mundo mágico.

Pensé en entrar y cambiarme pero no tenia demasiado sentido. Era preferible aparecer como estaba que aparecer mas tarde. Cerré la puerta detrás mio y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la habitación que solía ser de mi padre y a la cual el ahora ni siquiera podía pasar cerca. Era del señor tenebroso y era probablemente el lugar mas seguro de toda la mansión.

Eleve mi brazo, en lo que cerraba mi puño y me decidía a llamar a la puerta.

"Adelante" sin pensarlo dos veces entre intentando dejar abierto detrás mio "cierra Draco querido" pero no funciono.

"Señor, me ha dicho Greyback que ustedes me necesitaba"

"Si, así es. Veras Draco, ha pasado tiempo ya desde que la señorita Granger ha arribado a esta mansión y no he visto ningún tipo de beneficio al respecto" asentí lentamente mientras que el señor tenebroso se ponía de pie y rodeaba el escritorio hasta quedar parado delante mio, meros centímetros separándonos. "Decidí que tu la tuvieras contigo porque consideraba que lo merecías, siempre has sido leal y efectivo para la causa."

"Lo que mas quiero es servirle mi señor y no quiero fallarle" era verdad. Era verdad. Era verdad. Lo tenia que repetir en mi mente hasta que lo creyera.

"lo estas haciendo Draco" susurro con ese tono que sonaba a una serpiente hablando nuestro idioma.

"Tengo información. La sangre sucia ha compartido cosas conmigo." Una leve sonrisa apareció en los finos labios del señor tenebroso. La imagen contrastaba con su piel blancuzca y sus rasgos de reptil.

"Habla de una vez entonces querido"

"Potter, los de la luz, no piensan actuar hasta que estén seguros que usted va a estar ahí. La orden esta armando un plan para que coincidan en el mismo lugar y se batan a duelo hasta que uno de los dos gane" la sonrisa enseguida se desvaneció.

"¿Eso es todo?" asentí lentamente. "la culpa no es tuya Draco, es mía, por creer que podías ser algo diferente a tu padre. El fracaso claramente corre en tu sangre" Quería golpearlo. Quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que mi familia era sangre _pura_. Quería apuntarle con mi varita y recordarle que el no era mas que un asqueroso mestizo. Quería gritarle que los Malfoy eramos la familia mas antigua del mundo mágico, que el no era mas que el hijo de un muggle que había leído muchos libros de la sección prohibida de Hogwarts. Quería tirarme al piso y llorar y decirle que el ganaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo porque ya no podia pretender mas. Quería romper todo en esa habitación mientras por fin confesaba que no compartía sus ideales, que toda la guerra era una mierda y que todos se podían morir que no iba a sentirme mal en lo mas mínimo.

"Lo siento mi señor" pero no podía.

"La chica, Granger, pasara a manos de Greyback. Estoy seguro que esa bestia mal entrenada me va a ser de mas uso para obtener información" no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Se lo había prometido a Granger. ¿Y eso que importaba? yo no le debia nada a la sangre sucia. Tenia que protegerme a mi y a mi familia. Ella no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. Ni siquiera era una compañera de colegio que había sabido caerme bien. Pero se lo había prometido. ¿Desde cuando yo cumplía promesas? no, esa no era la pregunta correcta. ¿Desde cuando sentía la necesidad de en mayor o menor medida protegerla? Tal vez entre tanta estupidez que salia de su boca había encontrado una manera de ayudarme. Todas esas palabras sin sentido habían sido mi escape en el ultimo tiempo.

"No, señor, por favor se lo pido" cuando las palabras terminaron de salir sabia que había cometido un grave error.

"¿estas cuestionando mi decisión?" negué con la cabeza.

"Estoy muy cerca de quebrarla. Puedo asegurarle que voy a tener toda la información para la otra semana. Lo prometo mi señor" silencio lleno la habitación mientras los rasgados ojos de reptil que se ubicaban en el rostro de quien probablemente estaba a segundos de matarme se posaron en los míos. Tenia que mirar a otro lado, se iba a meter en mi mente sino. Iba a saber que no estaba cerca en lo mas mínimo.

Deje caer mis rodillas al piso y agache mi cabeza concentrándome en los tablones de madera debajo mio.

"Espero que sepas porque hago esto... ¡Crucio!" todo mi cuerpo se tenso de dolor. Era penetrante y juraba que no iba a poder soportarlo. No podía escuchar nada de que pasaba a mi alrededor pero probablemente estaba gritando, sabia que lo estaba haciendo. Quería pensar que enseguida pasaba. Que no iba a durar mucho, pero también estaba bastante seguro que eso no era verdad.

 _000_

"La prisionera tiene un cabello tan lindo. Gigi quisiera tener cabello y largo como el de la prisionera para poder poner florecitas en este. Gigi se vería tan bella con cabello y con florecitas"

"Te vez bella así como eres Gigi. La mayoría de la gente que conozco se burla de mi cabello, ¿sabes?"

No escuche nada mas cuando conseguí abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio antes de caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había bajado. Tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo había estado recibiendo la maldición cruciatus. El señor tenebroso parecía levemente cansado cuando por fin me dejo ir, así que imaginaba que había sido bastante rato.

Me dolía absolutamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza se sentía como que estaba ardiendo y lista para explotar en cualquier segundo. La visión estaba borrosa y por momentos juraba ver criaturas que sabia que no estaban ahí, pero aun así actuaban como si, si lo hicieran.

"¡Draco! ¡Draco!" escuche alguien gritar cerca mio, pero volví a quedar inconsciente antes de saber quien era.

 _000_

"Necesito agua bien fría y paños limpios. También hojas de mandrágora secas si es que puedes conseguir. Hay que conseguir bajarle la fiebre y esperar que no le queden secuelas"

"El amo Draco, oh, Gigi esta tan triste. El amo es siempre tan bueno con Gigi"

"¡Ahora, Gigi!"

 _000_

Algo frió y húmedo me tapaba la frente y los ojos. Una vez mas todo lo que podía sentir era dolor y fatiga. Tal vez si me concentraba iba a poder despertarme, pero no llegue a intentarlo cuando estaba inconsciente una vez mas.

 _000_

"Draco. Draco" alguien estaba diciendo mi nombre "¿me escuchas?"

"¿eh?" alcance a murmurar. El dolor era ahora tolerable, pero aun así abrir los ojos parecía una tarea imposible.

"Draco, necesito que te despiertes" ¿quien era?

"¿Ma?" susurre

"¡Hermione!" exclamo enseguida quien parecía ser Granger. El sonido venia de detrás mio. "¡Draco, es Hermione!" ya había entendido. "necesito que te despiertes, necesito que te tomes una poción" ¿Por que me estaba hablando desde atrás? ¿Donde estaba yo? fue cuando comencé a tomar mas sentido de mi alrededor que pude notar que mi espalda no estaba apoyada contra el colchón, sino contra algo o alguien.

"¿Granger?"

"si, soy yo" esta vez su voz fue casi un susurro en vez de una exclamación elevada. Hice fuerza para poder abrir los ojos de una vez. Esperaba que los monstruos no estuvieran todavía ahí.

Lo primero que note fue la luz, entraba de afuera, lo cual significaba que era de día. El cuarto era un desastre, había lo que parecía ser una pila de toallas en un rincón y ropa y sabanas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

"¿Granger donde estas?" pregunte sin poder localizarla.

"Aquí" susurro antes de sentir su mano apoyarse directamente sobre mi pecho. Levante la cabeza hacia el techo para encontrarme con su rostro. Parecia estar sentada de manera india detras mio con parte de mi espalda descansando sobre ella y sus brazos rodeandome. ¿Que estaba pasando?

"¿Que haces ahí?"

"intentando calmarte los temblores" respondió rápidamente. Tenia razón, podía sentirme temblar. Intente quedarme quieto pero no parecía poder conseguirlo.

"¿Que paso?" sus manos se movieron de mi pecho a mi frente, corriéndome el pelo que caía sobre esta y dejándolas apoyadas ahí por un momento. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por que estaba Granger tan... cómoda conmigo? ¿Había pasado algo entre nosotros? ¿habia tomado y habiamos terminado juntos? no recordaba nada.

"la temperatura parece haber bajado" hablo para ella misma. Volví a levantar la cabeza para verla. Tenia círculos rojos debajo de los ojos, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre sujetado en una bola encima de su cabeza. ¿Tan mal la había pasado? No seria una estrella porno entrenada, pero esperaba que fuera mejor que eso.

"¿Nos acostamos?" termine preguntando de una vez. La bruja no parecía capaz de responderme.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Como había sucedido que había terminado teniendo sexo con Granger?!

"Oh Granger, no, lo siento, no lo recuerdo. Escucha, no se como fue que acabamos... haciéndolo pe-"

"¡No, Draco! ¡No tuvimos relaciones!" la sensación de alivio la recibí como un vaso de agua helada en la mitad del desierto. Con absoluto placer y devoción.

"¿Entonces?"

"No se como ni donde, pero se que apareciste mas muerto que vivo en la puerta del dormitorio. Por los síntomas parece que te torturaron con la maldición cruciatus. Draco... fue grave. _Es_ grave." El señor tenebroso. Greyback me había llamado para que fuera con el señor de las tinieblas y eso era lo ultimo que recordaba.

"¿Cuan grave?" no estaba seguro de querer saber.

"Alucinaciones, temblores significativos, tu fiebre alcanzo los cuarenta por varias horas consecutivas..." murmuro detrás mio. Sus brazos todavía me estaban rodeando el cuello y sus manos estaban todavía sobre mi pecho.

"¿cuanto tiempo?"

"cinco días" ¿cinco días había estado inconsciente? Mierda... había sido peor de lo que imaginaba. "¿crees que puedas caminar? Necesitas tomar un baño para estabilizar la temperatura. Puedo preparártelo y acompañarte, pero lo mejor es que te desvistas y te metas solo."

"No lo creo, Granger. Creo que necesito dormir un poco mas" murmure antes de acomodarme. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pierna derecha y cerré mi mano sobre su rodilla. Aparentemente la bruja terca que era mi nueva compañera de dormitorio era bastante cómoda como almohada.

"Te despierto en unas horas y ahí si te bañas. O te meto yo" asentí suavemente. Me pareció sentir sus dedos moverse en mi cabello pero estaba dormido antes de poder comprobarlo.

 _N/A: Buenas! Primero lo primero. Lo siento mucho por la demora. La uni me esta pateando el trasero. Como sea, quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo a la historia. Como siempre, si tienen un momento me encanta escuchar que tienen para decir del capitulo. Serena Princesita Hale y lightfeatherxa gracias por siempre estar ahi! El cap siguiente esta casi listo asi que no tardare tanto en subirlo._

 _Saludos,_


End file.
